Duath uin Taur: Darkness of the Forest
by G. D. Gauss
Summary: Legolas is forced to face the grave fate of all elves when a tragedy occurs in Mirkwood. His bond with Aragorn is challenged when he must save his people, but their time together is quickly growing short... (AU) *Now complete and being posted!*
1. Escape

Duath uin Taur "Darkness of the Forest"  
  
By G. D. Gauss  
  
Summary: The greatest tragedy that Legolas and Aragorn could ever imagine has occurred in Mirkwood which is quickly falling deeper into the dark shadow. In order to save his people, Legolas must make a deadly decision.  
  
This fic is AU, and though it goes along with the finding and destroying of the ring, etc. it changes the ending of Return of the King quite a bit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of Tolkien's characters, names, plot, etc... This story was written not to earn profit but for the purpose of entertaining fanfiction-deprived fans only. I am not earning any profit from it whatsoever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes: I had the idea for this plot in my head a lot time ago, I just very recently got down to writing it. I'm very pleased with the way it's been turning out so far. Though, I regret to announce that it is a very dark and depressing fic. I even got a little creeped out while writing it! Seriously! You know when after you've watched a scary movie and you're afraid to go into your own hallway to go to bed or something cause you're afraid something's going to jump out at you? That's exactly how I felt while writing certain parts of it! Enjoy! ^^  
  
Also, my story may make referrences that only those who have read Cassia's series "The Mellon Chronicles" will recognize and understand. (If you love fics about Legolas and Aragorn, read them, they're EXCELLENT!!!) Don't worry, Cassia, I didn't use any of your characters or ideas. I just had the characters make a few humorous comments about caves and such...  
  
Another note is: This fic is now finished!! I'm posting it for real this time. And one little thing I'd like to note is that before, when I posted my preview, I wrote Legolas' sister's name down as Naniel. Well, it's actually Nanien and I recently went through and fixed it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Also, when I posted before I said I would make a list of songs to go with the fic and indicate where to listen to them throughout the story, kinda like a soundtrack. Well, I'm not going to after all. I've read fics like that and they all turned out to have songs that I didn't like. The songs I was going to put in were mostly Enya and other ambience stuff like "May It Be". Though, if you guys would like me to put a soundtrack into it with Enya music, just review and say so. If I get enough requests I'll do it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WARNING: Character death! Though, it's not a major character. I assure you, the two prime characters make it to the end alive. Another warning is BLOOD and GORE. It's not too descriptive but it's still kinda icky. If you have a weak stomach, read with caution at the end of chapter 4 and chapters 10-11.  
  
Yeesh! I truly didn't know that I had such a sick mind! :-)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1 Escape  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the morning broke upon the earth the gates of the Mirkwood palace opened as was routine. Several light beings dressed in earthen colors strode briskly out, two each had hold on a chain. Both chains connected to a collar that hung around the neck of a grotesque little creature. It shielded its eyes in vain as it was led out into the blazing morning sun. The elves around him ignored his screeches and complaints.  
  
"Sun!! Gollum! That nasssty sun hurtses our eyes, it does! Gollum!" The elves had grown quite used to his usual protest about being outside, and they knew he usually enjoyed the fresh air once they found some shade to satisfy his "hurting eyes". For all the nasty creature complained, he was really treated very well in Mirkwood and was allowed a daily outing with a host of the king's guards. He was watched very closely as he climbed trees and ate grubs out of the hollows.  
  
When the elves reached a grove of beech trees, they removed the collar and let Sméagol up into one of the many dense trees. He climbed up and disappeared into the foliage as usual. The elves kept their ears listening to the sounds of the creature rustling along the branches. Three elves stood or sat under the tree and the two others wandered away down a path to explore while their companions guarded their ungrateful prisoner.  
  
"Gollum! We don't likes those nasssty elveses. Time to makes an escape. find Precious! Gollum!! We wants it!" Gollum's bulbous lamp-like eyes bobbed through the leaves, staring down at his guards as he murmured to himself. He had had plenty of his imprisonment. He had grown restless and sleepless, always searching for an opportunity to free himself. to find his Precious. It had been taken from him and his tortured little heart yearned only for it, yet he feared it with his very soul.  
  
The elves below him shifted and talked quietly amongst themselves. Gollum crept further down the trunk of the tree, branch after branch. His jaw hung open, his panting breath coming ragged and slow. His yellow eyes blazed with a fiery hatred as he neared the beings below him. He leaped lightly onto a low branch and stared down hard at the guards. "Can't escape by ourselves, Precious! Those nasssty elveses was mean to us last time. locked us up for daysss! Gollum!"  
  
Gollum's jabber was only a whisper to himself, but the elves' keen hearing picked it up and they all quickly glanced above. It was just enough to slightly hinder their responses to what came next. Gollum saw it before they did and began scrambling up the tree.  
  
Out of every direction, a foul orc leapt out of the shadows. They wielded scimitars and axes and raced at the guards. The elves easily finished off the first dozen but more kept coming. It seemed an endless battle and they soon grew tired, but the orcs never ceased their attack.  
  
Suddenly, the youngest elf missed a hit from behind and as he spun around his throat was slashed. The two others fell to the ground soon after, both with several arrows in their backs.  
  
From up in his tree, Sméagol watched the orcs move past underneath, mumbling to himself with glee. As the clearing became silent again, he remembered the other two guards just down the path a- ways and made quickly for the forest floor, scurrying away beneath the shadows of the underbrush.  
  
Within seconds, the other two elves came swiftly into the clearing, both their hearts skipping a beat at the sight before them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An elven prince clasped his hand over the ice cold hand of Isélith. The elf's body lay on a white bed, motionless and lifeless. The prince watched the pale face with glassy eyes, a tear streaming down his cheek and dropping to the sheets. He closed his eyes and bowed his head, golden hair falling over Isélith's chest.  
  
He hardly noticed the door opening. Méndel, a servant of the king stepped into the room and bowed low.  
  
"My Lord, the king requests your presence in his chambers."  
  
Legolas let his head rise slowly but did not turn to the younger elf. "Thank you, Méndel. Tell my father I won't be long."  
  
The servant nodded and left the room, wishing for as quiet an exit as possible. He was quite aware of how the recent deaths affected the prince. One of the three guards who were killed by the orcs was Isélith, an old and dear friend of Legolas'. He lay now in eternal rest upon a bed until a proper funeral.  
  
Legolas lowered his head once more and let it rest upon his friend's chest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The king frowned when he saw his youngest son enter the room. He had been expecting to see Legolas this way but it still broke his heart. What was even worse was what caused these unnecessary deaths. Gollum had escaped. he was now wandering into the clutches of the Dark Lord and would soon become a prisoner again but without the comfort and freedom of before. If the forces of Morder captured him, they would torture out of him whatever information they could get which could only spell danger.  
  
This matter needed the help of a much wiser source. Thranduil waited until his five children all stood quietly and expectantly before him. Legolas' gaze remained to the floor and the streaks on his face were hardly noticeable.  
  
"My children, you are all aware of the recent events which were both grievous and highly unfortunate for the peoples of Middle-Earth. This may turn out to be a more deadly matter than suspected before. We may have given the enemy a means of getting information and it must be concealed. We have not the power to do this. That is why I am sending you, my sons, to Imladris to ask for the counsel of Lord Elrond."  
  
Legandir, the closest child age-wise to Legolas nodded to his sister. "And what of Nanien?"  
  
The king caught his daughter's gaze, "She will remain here."  
  
Nanien nodded, slightly disappointed but understanding all the same. She was a princess and the youngest of the five siblings. She was often left out of her brothers' expeditions.  
  
"Tadrielas, Ryldor, Legandir, Legolas, I will prepare a party to escort you from Mirkwood, then you must ride to Rivendell as swiftly as you may. This is a matter of most import." The king stood and grasped the shoulder of his eldest son and heir to the throne, Tadrielas. "Most importantly, be cautious my sons. In these days our home is drawing more into the hands of the enemy and may prove more treacherous than even you remember. The fact that orcs were able to take our guards by surprise is unsettling and only reminds us that these woods are falling deeper into shadow. Be careful."  
  
The four princes nodded and bowed to their father. Nanien curtsied.  
  
As the king's children began to leave, Ryldor paused and returned his gaze to Thranduil. "Father, what did you mean, our home is drawing into the hands of the enemy? Surely we are not under his control, or will ever be."  
  
The king sighed deeply. "Mirkwood is swiftly changing and has been for many years. The evil moves closer to our own dwelling and I fear we are not safe for much longer. We are certainly not under the control of the Dark Lord, but our forest becomes ever darker. evil is alive and flourishing in our midst and we lack the power to stop it. It is unknown what kind of ill future it will bring us."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas gazed into the dark forest under the light of the moon. He lay in his bed, staring into the gardens beyond his bedroom. It brought him great pain to fully realize what lay just beyond the borders of his father's kingdom. Mirkwood was doomed and his people could do nothing to help it. No one could.  
  
His mind was filled with thoughts of the following morning. He was to leave with his brothers to Rivendell. At least Middle-Earth still had a chance. He would do whatever he could to bring peace where it was needed, but Mirkwood was dying and naught could be done to establish peace there. Legolas would do what he could for now. He closed his eyes, wishing to see no more of the forest that was only now a constant reminder of what shadows were to come.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mirkwood and her king bid the elvish host farewell and they escorted the princes through the dark depths that was no longer a part of them. Their journey proved to be unpleasant as each elf was silent and tense. Each one loathed the darkness that engulfed them, but could not be avoided. The sun couldn't find even the tiniest hole to peek through the dense canopy and the forest held a constant shadow over the company.  
  
Over a course of several days they reached the border of the woods, to the relief of all. The princes bid their party farewell and rode off on their way to Imladris. 


	2. The Fellowship of the Ring

Duath uin Taur "Darkness of the Forest"  
  
By G. D. Gauss  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For disclaimer, rating, etc. see Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2 The Fellowship of the Ring  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The palace courtyard was overflowing with an eager crowd. The princes of Mirkwood were expected home any moment. Hundreds of keen eyes searched the boughs and foliage of the gardens for the band of four brothers on four white horses. Suddenly, they were spotted.  
  
"There they are!" an elf shouted, pointing straight ahead. Everyone suddenly cheered and tried to get a glimpse between the giant palace gates. A small group of riders appeared from out of the mist of early morning. Everyone suddenly began realizing that the group was a bit too small. one was missing. There were four horses but one was missing a rider. Only three brothers returned.  
  
Méndel approached the elf lords as they rode inside the gates. "Where is the fourth of your group?" He looked quickly over their faces with a concerned expression, "Where is Prince Legolas? Is he alright? What happened? Did you receive help from Lord Elrond?"  
  
Tadrielas raised his hand and smiled gently, "Patience, Méndel, not so many questions at a time!" Ryldor and Legandir shifted uncomfortably in their saddles at the mention of Legolas and Elrond's counsel.  
  
Nanien suddenly appeared out of the crowd as a path was parted for her. "Father is expecting you all." She said with a brilliant smile. "How did your journey fare-. wait." she frowned, "where's Legolas?"  
  
Tadrielas dismounted and approached his sister as a nearby stable hand took his horse. "Nanien, I have much to tell father." She took his arm as they walked through the courtyard followed by Ryldor and Legandir. "Many things went as we did not intend them to."  
  
"But Legolas. is he alright?"  
  
"Legolas is fine. if not entirely sane, he's fine otherwise."  
  
"Tadrielas, where is he? What happened?"  
  
The heir to the throne waved his hand, "All will be answered in time. First, I must see father."  
  
Nanien slowly nodded, satisfied enough to know that her brother was safe. She still worried, though. What mess could he have gotten himself into this time? He was quite good at that, actually. Legolas seemed the most prone of the five children to getting into trouble. Father would have a grand time sorting this out, whatever it was. She had a gnawing feeling that it was worse than it sounded. the way Tadrielas avoided answering questions. Ryldor and Legandir refused to look at her directly. Nanien closed her eyes and prayed.  
  
The children of Thranduil came into the king's giant marbled throne room. Their father was sitting upon his throne, deep in thought. He looked up and smiled as his children entered. When only four elves came in and the door closed behind them he frowned. Their faces smiled back at him but he knew them too well. They were only masks covering up some kind of sadness. or was it concern? It brought an unpleasant draught of worry into the king's heart.  
  
Thranduil opened his mouth to question them when Ryldor held up his hand. "Father, before you ask us where Legolas is we have quite a story to tell you. and Nanien, for she is not aware of the goings on either."  
  
The crease in the king's brow did not fade. "Is he well? Tell me nothing happened to him."  
  
"He is fine, father," said Legandir. "He gave himself something to keep him busy for quite some time. I would not be surprised if he does not return for several years. Tadrielas, you had best tell the story, for there are some things that not even Ryldor or I are too familiar with."  
  
Tadrielas nodded and let out a deep sigh. "We arrived in Imladris to find it quite as we did not expect it to. Many beings were there other than elves; dwarves, men, even halflings. Mithrandir made an appearance as well."  
  
The king interrupted his son momentarily. "Did you give the message of Sméagol's escape to Lord Elrond?"  
  
"Yes, but it is a small matter now that we have learned what we did in Imladris."  
  
At this, the worry in Thranduil's heart burned mercilessly.  
  
"Lord Elrond called a secret council to the messengers of each race. At this council, he informed us of a great darkness that has been growing for many years in Middle-Earth. All races and species will be affected by this evil. It is coming from none other than Mordor, by the hands of the Dark Lord Sauron. He is awakened once more. The Ring of Power had come to Imladris by way of a small halfling named Frodo Baggins. He made a long and perilous journey from the Shire just east of the Grey Havens."  
  
The king was hardly believing what he was hearing. "The ring came by a halfling? How could Lord Elrond allow such a thing?"  
  
"Mithrandir helped him along his way. He had other halfling friends with him who followed him to Imladris and were quiet unwilling to leave his side. He presented the ring to the council to show that the Ring of Power had not been lost forever and is once again posing a threat to Middle-Earth. Elrond proposed that a representative of every race form a Fellowship to take the ring to Mordor and destroy it forever, for it is the only way to stop this great evil from engulfing all of existence. It was then time to decide who would bare Isildur's Bane to the Dark Lands. There was quite a dispute over this. The entire council erupted into argument when several unnecessary comments were made.  
  
"In the end, to the great astonishment of everyone, Frodo the halfling pledged his life to the ring and promised to take it to Mount Doom or as close as his strength could manage. Mithrandir was the first to stand by his side. Then Aragorn the ranger stood followed by our brother, Legolas. He pledged his own life to this almost certainly perilous quest. I fear he is off to Mordor under the eye of the Dark Lord."  
  
Thranduil's eyes closed slowly. The burning in his heart magnified as he struggled with his emotions. This was far beyond anything his son had done. He cringed when he thought of the things Legolas may face on this journey. The phrase "certain death" crossed through his mind incessantly. Though the prince was strong and he was only thankful that it was not his son who had volunteered to bear the ring himself.  
  
Tadrielas stepped forward cautiously. "Father?"  
  
Thranduil looked up and smiled softly. "Legolas has taken upon himself a burden that may give him great honor no matter what the future holds. Pray for him and lest he falls to the evil of the Dark Lord, give a warm welcome when he returns."  
  
The princes and princess bowed their heads and followed each other out of their father's throne room. Their hearts were heavy but filled with pride for the actions and bravery of their brother. It was a hard fate to be burdened with such a test of strength. They would pray indeed, for the whole Fellowship. They would need every ounce of prayer they could receive and more, for they were the Fellowship of the Ring.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eight months later.  
  
The crisp morning saw the fair-haired royalty out of their palace. The king and three of his four sons rode into the white mist on four white steeds. They had planned a merry hunting trip to ease the burdened hearts of all of them.  
  
When they entered the shadowed denseness of the forest, they felt a tense unease upon their souls as remembrance of the evil in their homeland returned to them. It was not a heavy feeling and they ignored it completely in light of the new day.  
  
They journeyed on into the darkness, despite the bright sun spilling over the treetops. Their travels took them deep into the forest, far from the palace. Their laughing and song took their awareness away as evil things followed their path.  
  
Completely incoherent to the darkness that lurked behind, a shadow closed in from all around them and struck. 


	3. Homeward Bound

Duath uin Taur "Darkness of the Forest"  
  
By G. D. Gauss  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For disclaimer, rating, etc. see Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3 Homeward Bound  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Approximately one year after the Fellowship set out from Rivendell. The House of Elrond The Ring of Power has been destroyed and peace is restored to Middle- Earth.  
  
The ranger threw a pack over his horse's rump and strapped it to the saddle. "Pray let us go over the Misty Mountains this time. I think we've enough of caves to last us for the rest of our lives."  
  
Legolas smiled as he tightened the girth on his own saddle. "I assure you, Aragorn, we will not be taking the 'scenic' route. Even if we were, Moria's not exactly the place I'd go for a holiday. Besides, I wish to get home as quickly as I may, then return so that Gimli and I can start our travels."  
  
Just as he mentioned the dwarf's name, the stout creature appeared on the doorstep of the Last Homely House. "I request you do not leave me here too long. I don't know how my patience will last with all these merry singing fools!"  
  
"Are you sure you will not join us to Mirkwood, dear friend?" said Aragorn, shooting Legolas a grin. The elf grinned in return.  
  
"Certainly not!" Gimli became irritated as it wasn't the first time he had been asked that question. "The desire to travel has worn out its welcome in my heart for the time being. I don't know about the two of you, but my weary feet need a bit of rest before I begin another journey."  
  
"Understood, my friend," said Legolas, bowing his head. "I wish I too could rest awhile, but I must see my father again before we set out. It has been over a year since I've seen my family." He mounted his horse and Aragorn followed suit.  
  
"Then let us be off," said the ranger, spurring his horse towards the path.  
  
Lord Elrond then appeared on the doorstep beside Gimli. "Hurry back. One of our ships is bound for the undying lands and will set sail in two month's time. When you return Imladris may seem quite empty."  
  
Aragorn's brows furrowed. "You will not be leaving at that time as well, will you?"  
  
"No, I am staying until all of my people have left."  
  
Gimli let out a huff. "I pray you do not leave me here that long!"  
  
Legolas smiled. "Don't worry, Gimli. I do not plan to tarry at home quite so long."  
  
Elrond raised his hand in farewell. "Safe journey, both of you."  
  
With that, the ranger and the elf spurred their horses off down the path.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Within half and hour's time, they made it to the edge of the valley. Above them, the clouds parted and gave way to the bright sun and blue sky. That morning, their journey threatened to be a damp one but it seemed that the weather took a sudden turn and light shone on their path.  
  
They rode on at a brisk pace and were able to reach the base of the hills that lined the Misty Mountains by nightfall. The day after, they found the Old Forest Road, yet their journey through the hills went slower for the late winter winds hindered their pace. The weather remained milder than was usual however, and by evening they reached the Beorning, the wide open lands that would lead them to the edge of the forest.  
  
Indeed, the very next afternoon they arrived at the outskirts of Mirkwood, but the sight before them brought a sudden dread into their hearts. The forest had been enveloped by a great evil some time ago, yet when the Dark Lord diminished, so did most evil. The very woods themselves were deteriorating. The shadow that hid in its midst was still evident, however. The magic that once held the beauty of the forest could no longer fight back and darkness now held it completely.  
  
Aragorn closed his eyes. He almost hoped that when he opened them again, the sight before him would turn out to be only a dream. His eyes opened and was once again looking at Mirkwood the deceased. The trees were dead, a haze settled in their midst. Sunlight seemed to stop at its borders, afraid to venture into the dense darkness.  
  
Legolas remained completely still beside him. Almost too still. Aragorn turned to look at his friend. The elf kept his gaze on the woods before him. "It happened so quickly. It wasn't like this when I left." Aragorn could hear the sadness in his friend's voice and he cringed. Legolas gathered up his reins. "Well, it won't get any better just by sitting here and staring. We must make haste to my father's palace. Whatever happens to the forest affects our kingdom as well and we must pray that no disaster has occurred." His voice quavered as he spoke. He tried to hold some optimism, but the current situation held little hope. Somewhere in there, the people of Mirkwood were imprisoned.  
  
The two riders eased their horses forward, wishing to enter quietly and hoping their presence would keep unnoticed by any lurking in the shadows.  
  
As the first wisps of mist swirled around them, their horses suddenly became restless and tossed their heads and pawed at the ground. They refused to move forward any more. No matter how the ranger and elf urged them or coaxed them they would not go a step further into the darkness. Legolas' horse suddenly reared onto its hind legs, throwing the elf prince backwards onto the forest floor. Aragorn's horse pranced to the side at its companion's sudden movements and the ranger slid off and took hold of the reins before the animal could throw him as well. Legolas managed to land somewhat on his feet and caught a hold of his horse.  
  
"We cannot ask them to take us further," said Aragorn, removing his pack from the horse's saddle. "They know where it's safe and where it isn't." He took off the horse's bridle and tied it securely to the saddle. Legolas took his bags as well, then removed the horse's bridle, attaching it to the saddle as the ranger had done. Both of the animals spun around and took off down the stretch of the fields back towards the mountain pass, towards home.  
  
When the two travelers slung their packs over their shoulders, they turned without hesitation into the mists, knowing the situation could only get worse if they lingered. They began their long and treacherous trek through the tangled foliage and dense darkness.  
  
The forest around them was strangely quiet. Even the elf's soft steps could faintly be heard. There were no birds, squirrels, or anything to scurry across their path. When Legolas looked around, he could plainly see why. No creature could possibly want to live in such a corrupted place. Not unless it were.  
  
He was loath to think of any dark creatures they may meet on their way to the palace. His sudden remembrance of his people made his heart drop. He felt a coldness and dread inside. He was terrified of what awaited him in his own home. The odds were that his people were there, alive and well, but living in fear of the outside around them. He couldn't blame them for being scared. The stillness that surrounded him and his friend was quite frightening.  
  
A twig cracking behind him made the prince whirl around, bow drawn and heart pounding in his ears above all other sound. He calmed himself when he realized it must have only been Aragorn, for he had not the softness of step that the elves possessed.  
  
Legolas let himself breathe again. "I was afraid for a moment that something was hunting us from behind. It was only you, wasn't it?" Aragorn's frozen face of partial confusion caught the prince's gaze. "Wasn't it. Estel?"  
  
The ranger shook his head slowly. "I have not yet even seen any twigs to step on since we entered the forest. I regret to tell you that it was not I who made that sound." A rush and a rustle in the brush to their left made the pair freeze with sudden terror. Nothing could be seen through the dense mist, but the constant feeling of darkness in their hearts suddenly deepened.  
  
Legolas whispered in his friend's ear, "Let us make haste, do not worry about noise. I fear now we are being watched and followed, our presence has already been discovered." As if confirming their suspicions, a long and low howl pierced the silence only several hundred yards from where they now stood. The elf took Aragorn by the arm and they both rushed down the path, burying themselves deeper into the darkening dread.  
  
At the top of a ravine, they could not see into the sudden drop below them. They made their way carefully down, making sure they had secure holds on a branch or vine if they should lose their footing.  
  
Suddenly, only several yards from the very bottom of the dike, many pairs of eyes were visible glowing through the shadows. 


	4. Beneath the Shadows

Duath uin Taur "Darkness of the Forest"  
  
By G. D. Gauss  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For disclaimer, rating, etc. see Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I just want to thank everyone that has read my story and took the time to review! You guys are great! I love you all!!!!!!!  
  
BTW: GoldenRose, I'm so proud of myself, I was actually able to understand your review! That French class I took paid off. Though, I speak very little myself. Merci pour votre revue. Je vais poster un chapitre par deux jours, d'accord? :-P (I hope I got that right, my French is VERY rusty! )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4 Beneath the Shadows  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas tensed and drew his bow once again. Aragorn unsheathed his sword and stood ready. The eyes shifted and moved soundlessly forward. Just as one dark figure arose from the mists, a low growl was heard. Several dark shadows emerged and took the forms of large black wolves, all unnaturally larger than any ordinary forest wolf. These were wargs, evil wolves that had obviously taken over this part of the forest and weren't about to pass up a good meal, let alone let these intruders into their territory.  
  
Just as one of the black beasts hunched itself up to leap at the ranger, the one standing further forward of the two, Legolas let one of his arrows loose and it flew into the chest of the warg, killing it instantly.  
  
More angry growls were heard suddenly behind them and the two spun around to find that an enormous pack had gathered and were now advancing. There were so many of them. dozens made up the entire pack. They were not pleased with the fact that one of their own had been killed so easily. The intruders would suffer for that.  
  
Legolas suddenly spoiled their plans. As two wargs sprang forward at once, the elf pulled Aragorn along with him and they raced off to the left down the ravine and around a bend. Sounds of many padded feet following them soon came from behind. The elf and ranger ran over the rough ground as quickly as they could, which proved to be not quickly enough. All too soon, the wargs were on their heels and the chase would have come to an untimely end had the ranger not suddenly spotted a quick getaway.  
  
He gripped a thick vine hanging from an overhanging tree. He flung his arm around Legolas' waist as they swung just above the ground and hoisted them both onto the branches of the dense beech tree. Just as they clambered onto the branch in safety, the vine gave way and let a whole net of vines and tangled shrubbery fall underneath them onto the unsuspecting wargs' path. The beasts growled and made a terrible noise struggling under the thick entanglement. They were blinded momentarily by the twigs and dead leaves poking them in the eyes that they did not see the escape of their pursuees.  
  
Legolas climbed up higher into the tree and helped Aragorn along as well. They found a high, comfortable spot to rest a while. The wargs below were coming free of the vines and were prowling the area, trying to relocate their potential feast. It seemed as if the two travelers wouldn't be going anywhere for a while.  
  
As far as they could figure it was late in the evening, but they couldn't tell for sure as the forest held a constant darkness making it difficult to determine what was day and what was night. Either way, they were tired and were afraid to move lest they alert one of the foul beasts below and re-engage the chase.  
  
"Great. another tree to sleep in," said Aragorn, trying to find a spot in the thick branches that would hold him securely while he slept.  
  
"Come here, human," Legolas said as he settled down where the trunk split in two and formed a sturdy V, supported by other strong limbs on all sides. Aragorn climbed over to the elf and settled himself down by his friend. The prince wrapped an arm around the ranger's shoulders and gave him a squeeze. "I won't let you fall."  
  
Aragorn smiled and lay his head back against the tree. Before long, Legolas heard the ranger's slow but steady breathing. His head had slid over to rest again the elf's shoulder. Legolas sighed quietly to himself. He decided they were safe enough here for the night. He rested his feet on top of their packs to ensure they didn't fall, then let his mind drift softly into sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn awoke slowly and reluctantly. He had grown accustomed to waking in strange places and wasn't at all surprised to find himself gazing up into a sky of dark beech leaves. He first thought of his friend who slept beside him, yet when he turned to look Legolas was nowhere to be found in the tree.  
  
The ranger sat up and quickly scanned the area. The forest was as quiet as it had been the previous day but not nearly as dark. The sun had somehow managed to lighten the canopy just enough that Aragorn could barely see the forest floor through the morning mist.  
  
He nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand was laid on his shoulder. He flipped himself around and almost knocked Legolas out of the tree. The elf grabbed a limb and regained his balance. "Calm yourself! There's no need to be so jumpy. We're safe up here."  
  
Aragorn leaned back against the tree trunk and sighed. "Yeah, safe. remember that these very trees used to be the dwelling place of those giant spiders your people had so much trouble with?"  
  
"Yes, used to. They live deeper into the forest now, away from the paths. I doubt the wargs would share their territory with those menaces."  
  
Aragorn actually laughed at this. "Menaces? The spiders are simply pests compared to those horrid beasts!"  
  
Legolas sighed and nodded. "Anyway, I've been out looking around our immediate area. There's no sign of anything we could possibly catch and eat here. or water sources for that matter. Though, it shouldn't be any more than another day's walk until we reach the edge of my father's kingdom as long as we keep a brisk pace."  
  
The ranger nodded. "We should have no trouble traveling quickly if we should meet up with another warg pack, should we?"  
  
Legolas smiled at his friend's jest. "Very true. We'll also have to find the path again I'm afraid. I hope we're not too far off. It shouldn't be a problem, though. I believe I still remember my way around."  
  
After gathering up their packs they left the tree and started on their search for the trail. They were forced to track their way up the edge of the ravine again and take up the path from the side they never reached the day before. A soft but chilled wind blew against them as they continued through the dense and misty shadows. Winter was already nearly behind them, but the temperatures were the coldest of the season and brought winds that turned their fingers and noses to ice. They didn't know whether there were clouds above them or not. They would have no prior warning if a blizzard suddenly came upon them and burdened them further.  
  
The day's trek proved to be more difficult than yesterday for the ground was rough and there were several icy streams that had to be crossed. A few could only be forded and the two travelers continued on with cold, soggy boots to march in.  
  
Legolas continued to keep his eyes open and his ears alert for any movement, the slightest sound. Aragorn kept his hand on the hilt of his sword, for the warg attack had left them both with a never ending worry that something bigger and nastier was waiting out there for them.  
  
The ranger was stopped suddenly when the elf's arm swung up and caught him in the chest. He searched the forest before them, trying to see what it was his friend had seen. He too then heard a soft noise and soon after a large black buck ventured slowly out of the brush. The creature was a sorry sight. He looked as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. His ribs protruded from his sides and his movement was labored.  
  
Legolas sighed quietly and drew his bow. The poor animal was suffering considerably and there was nothing that could possibly keep it alive in the forest. He let the arrow fly and it pierced the deer straight in the throat, the creature dropping immediately to the forest floor.  
  
The elf walked up to the body and froze suddenly. Aragorn followed him and saw what had made Legolas freeze in place. The eyes of the deer glowed a deep red, then faded slowly. The elf and the ranger exchanged looks of confusion and fear.  
  
The body of the deer suddenly began deteriorating and melted into ash, a fierce wind blowing from where the animal lay. The gust flew away, taking an odd form then fading into nothing.  
  
After watching that strange and slightly frightening sight, the two looked back at each other.  
  
The fear was evident Legolas' deep eyes. "I've never seen anything like that happen before." Aragorn simply nodded in agreement. They turned back slowly onto the path, careful to step well around the ash that remained of the strange creature.  
  
They walked quickly and in silence for a long while. As they passed a thick grove of dark beech trees, they began to see familiar signs that they were nearing the edges of the king's land. Their hearts lightened and they pressed on, hoping to arrive at the palace by the next morning.  
  
Rounding a rock outcropping, both travelers froze this time. Both faces turned white and both tongues were speechless.  
  
On the ground lay a bloodied mass of carnage, covered in ripped shreds of green and brown fabric. A head of golden hair was barely discernable amidst the gory mess. It was an elf. or had once been. 


	5. Further into Darkness

Duath uin Taur "Darkness of the Forest"  
  
By G. D. Gauss  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For disclaimer, rating, etc. see Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Again, thank you so much to all the people who reviewed!! Though, for those of you who didn't review, I'm warning you now that I'm going to have to start increasing the time between each post. *sniffles* only 10 reviews? But my other story got nearly 60 in just as many chapters! What's wrong with this one? Maybe I need to change the summary, make it more exciting. If anyone has any ideas for an exciting summary, feel free to tell me by e-mail, review, whatever. I'm desperate! *cries*. My question to all you reviewers is, what kind of summary makes you want to read something? And thank you in advance!! Suggestions are much appreciated! ;-) Now, you all are going to help me right? Cuz you don't want to have to wait longer for each chapter, do you? And no, this is not considered black mail ;-P. I simply can't afford (review-wise) to post the chapters so quickly. You guys should be thankful I'm posting this often in the first place. Some authors do WIP's and only post once every month or so (dontcha hate that? )  
  
Now, enough with my rambling and on to the NEXT CHAPTER! Everybody say "Yaaaaaaaay!" ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5 Further into Darkness  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas closed his eyes and swallowed hard. He could suddenly feel his insides churn and threaten to make him sick. He glanced at Aragorn who had the same expression, his brows furrowed and his hand covering his mouth.  
  
The body was so completely ripped apart that it was hard to tell what it was except for the golden hair that was barely visible beneath the gore. Legolas walked quickly around the body and motioned for Aragorn to follow. The ranger remained staring at the gruesome sight for a few seconds longer, then walked to his friend.  
  
Legolas let out a quavering breath. "We must move on. Staying here won't get us anywhere, even if we could identify that elf. Besides, I do not wish to see it any longer as I'm sure you would agree. and whatever did that cannot be far away."  
  
The ranger nodded and glanced back one more time. He shuddered to think of what did actually do that. It was probably only a warg pack, since the body looked like it had been eaten. He turned his eyes quickly back to the path before him. He too felt nauseated and wished to look at it no longer.  
  
"How could this have happened?" the ranger said quietly, keeping his gaze to the ground.  
  
Legolas shook his head, as much speechless as Aragorn was. "I don't know. and truthfully, I don't think I want to know. We must get home as quickly as possible, for I fear what we may find when we get there."  
  
Aragorn glanced at his friend and saw the terror in the elf's eyes, his still pale, even slightly greenish, face. He gently draped an arm over the prince's shoulders. "Do not dwell on it so. Your people are strong. and sometimes these things happen. Accidents are difficult to avoid."  
  
"But that?" Legolas almost yelled, pointing behind them. "No, Estel! These things don't happen! A forest doesn't fall under an evil shadow every day! Do you not see what's happening here?"  
  
The ranger sighed and nodded. "I can see it clearly, Legolas. but you mustn't assume so quickly that this was some kind of disaster. An elf lost his life, I can see that. I know it's harder for you to understand because death is a rare thing among your people. but it does happen. Trust me."  
  
Legolas nodded slowly. "I know. Estel, I know. But look. how often does a party of elves leave an unfortunate member of their band out here to rot instead of taking him home to have a proper burial?"  
  
Aragorn's furrowed brows began to relax and he lifted his head as it dawned on him. "You're right. but, perhaps. perhaps the whole group was killed and the search party was able to find everyone but him?"  
  
Legolas nodded again, "Exactly, but I would hate to think how an entire company of elves was killed in such a way." His face remained an uncomfortable pale color. "We must hurry home!" He took the ranger's arm and the two raced off, away from the horrible reminder of what had become of Mirkwood.  
  
As the clearing became quiet once again, several enormous dark shadows appeared out of the mists and gathered around the body. They had returned to feast and began tearing at it once more, fighting amongst each other and making a great noise.  
  
Somewhere down the path, Legolas barely picked up the sounds with his elvish hearing and glanced behind him. Though he could not see anything, he knew that whatever had killed that elf had now returned. he was thankful that he and his friend had not waited around longer than they did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The morning dawned with only a hint of daylight that was able to find its way down into the dense darkness. The mist hung heavy over the travelers' path, allowing only a yard or two of visibility in all directions.  
  
They walked in complete silence, both as tense as bowstrings. They only hoped to get to the palace as quickly as possible and make this horrid journey end. Legolas didn't even want to imagine traveling back to Imladris again.  
  
The walk to the palace took longer than expected, and it was very difficult to recognize any signs that they were getting close through the thick haze.  
  
It was mid-afternoon before the mists finally lifted a little and they came to the palace gates.  
  
Legolas held up his hand and spoke the password to open the gates. "Edro!"  
  
For several seconds, nothing happened. They then suddenly heard a grinding sound like rock against metal. then nothing. Legolas stared up, his brows furrowed in confusion.  
  
Aragorn stepped up beside him. "What's going on? Why won't they open?"  
  
The prince shook his head in frustration mixed with fear. "I don't know. Somehow they've been locked, but how and why I haven't the faintest idea. Perhaps, my father locked them for safety reasons."  
  
Aragorn snorted. "I can understand why with all the recent goings on."  
  
Legolas nodded. "Here, let us see if we can't climb a trellace somewhere." He strode off towards the north side of the palace with Aragorn quickly following. They soon found the garden walls that lined the balconies. There was indeed a climbable trellace that led up to the roof which dropped down into the balcony outside the library.  
  
Aragorn went first, finding secure footholds and hoisting himself up, pushing through the vines and branches that blocked his ascent. Legolas followed behind, glancing cautiously around him before he began his climb.  
  
They soon reached the roof then crawled across it several yards until they were able to drop onto the sturdy marble floor.  
  
The palace itself was uncommonly quiet. Not a voice was to be heard, nor any living things to be seen. Legolas and Aragorn crept down the balcony walkway, then through an arch and down the giant marble staircase to the lower halls.  
  
Just as Legolas' foot hit the last step, he heard a familiar voice echo from down the hallway to his left.  
  
"Your highness! Prince Legolas, is that you?" The young servant, Méndel was jogging quickly down the corridor. He wore an expression of joy, surprise and. something else Legolas couldn't quite place.  
  
The prince smiled as the younger elf approached and he laid a hand on his shoulder. "It's good to see you, Méndel."  
  
"You too, my Lord." Méndel then turned to Aragorn and grinned. "Strider! It's been too long since you've set foot in this kingdom."  
  
The ranger nodded and smiled. "It's good to be back."  
  
Legolas glanced down the hall from where the servant had come. "I would have thought I'd see one of my brothers wandering around somewhere. where are they? Can you take me to my father?"  
  
At this request, Méndel's mouth ran dry and his grin faded. He thought of something he could say, but gave up and simply nodded. "Come with me."  
  
Legolas and Aragorn exchanged puzzled glances before following the young elf to the doors of the royal common room. They stepped inside, but were confused again when Méndel swiftly left.  
  
On the other side of the room sat a large over-stuffed chair that had been turned away towards the large window that opened the room to the gardens. Just over the top of the chair, a head of blond hair could be seen, crowned by a silver circlet that the Mirkwood royalty wore.  
  
As the doors closed behind them, the elf in the chair stood to face the visitors. Legolas and Aragorn's confusion only grew deeper when the elf turned out to be the Princess Nanien.  
  
"Nanien. what-. Where's father?" Legolas shook his head slowly, showing that he did not understand what was going on.  
  
His sister's soft smile faded slowly as her brother walked towards her. "Legolas. you've been gone for so long." Her voice wavered and a great sadness showed in her eyes.  
  
Legolas' brows furrowed. "Where's father?. and Tadrielas, and Ryldor, and Legandir?"  
  
He was alarmed when a tear streamed down Nanien's cheek. "They're dead, Legolas. they're dead." 


	6. Reminiscing

Duath uin Taur "Darkness of the Forest"  
  
By G. D. Gauss  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For disclaimer, rating, etc. see Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, I think I've milked out all the reviews I'm gonna get on chapter 5. On to chapter 6! ^^ Yay! Okay, who saw Two Towers? (If you're reading this fic and you HAVEN'T seen it yet for no good reason, ARE YOU MAD????) *giggles* It was GREAT! *jumps up and down* *has had WAY too much sugar* I loved it when Legolas grabbed onto Arod's breastcollar and flung himself into the saddle at a gallop! *then begins sobbing* They killed Haldir!! I can't believe it!! Stupid script writers... They rule, dammit! LoL Anyway, keep reviewing, even if you have to review twice under different names, just do it! PLEASE!!! I'm desparate!!! *grovels* If you review and say something that makes me laugh, smile, blush, etc. I might write a silly fic later and put you in it! How does that sound? ^^ Eep, look at me, bribery. Yep folks, I'm sinking this low just so you'll review. Am I not pathetic?  
  
Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all! Enjoy this chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6 Reminiscing  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas was suddenly pelted into a dreamlike world. He no longer saw, thought, or heard what was real. He shut his eyes, not willing it to be true. He almost believed for a second that it was only a dream. a nightmare. and that we would wake up back in the forest alongside Aragorn.  
  
When his eyes opened, however, he still saw his sister standing in front of him with tears streaming down her cheeks. It was very real.  
  
The prince had no words. he had suddenly lost the ability to speak. No. it was not true. It couldn't be. Nothing like this could happen, could it? No. not now.  
  
Legolas' face suddenly contorted with anger, sadness, despair, and frustration all at once. He shut his eyes tight trying to block the tears that were now uncontrollable. He felt gentle arms wrap around him and he let himself fall into them, his body convulsing with sobs.  
  
Nanien held him tight, her own emotions spinning out of control. She had been faced with this months ago but it was not exactly something that would pass quickly. The grief was still there and going strong, showing no signs of leaving in peace. She had realized what this meant a while back, but at the moment being did not want to burden her brother with any more stress than was necessary.  
  
Aragorn stared at the ground, a mortified look on his weathered features. He did not want to imagine what it would be like to live through a traumatic thing such as this. He looked up again as his friend, a great sadness rushing through him. He wished he could do something for Legolas. anything that could make everything better again, but there was nothing anyone could do. What was done was done and there was no going back now. He knew this but just couldn't accept it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That evening the prince lay across his bed, staring out into the gardens beyond his window as he had done the night before he left for Imladris. It had been several hours since he crept up to his room to think and cry and chide himself for not being here when his family needed him. To him, it was of course all his fault; if he had not joined the Fellowship of the Ring, he could have prevented this from happening. This only brought on a deep sob as he thought over again what had run through his mind a million times.  
  
He also thought about what his return meant to his people. Nanien had been their temporary leader since the rest of the royal family was gone. Now that Legolas was back he had a responsibility to fulfill. He was now the King of Mirkwood.  
  
A knock on the door made him jolt out of his thoughts, though he made no movement nor did he invite the inquisitor in. Just as he expected, the door slowly opened anyway and someone entered. Normally he would have known it was Aragorn because of his un-elf-like footsteps, but the prince was in no mood to pay attention to detail.  
  
The ranger walked slowly across the room and sat on the edge of Legolas' bed, trying to be as quiet as possible. He knew that no matter how hard he tried the elf would hear him, asleep or wide awake. though he wished not to disturb his friend in the slightest bit. He even suddenly felt bad for just thinking of visiting.  
  
Several long moments went by before Aragorn finally spoke. "We're. having dinner in the dining hall if you'd like to join us."  
  
Legolas slowly shook his head. "No thank you. I'm not hungry right now."  
  
Aragorn's heart filled with sorrow when he heard the soft elven voice coming out ragged and sore. He nodded slowly as he stood. Taking a last quick glance at the new king, he turned and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The late morning sun spilled across the large cozy common room. Nanien sat with her legs tucked up on a long white sofa near the stone fireplace. As a soft, cool breeze blew through the silk curtains, Méndel walked in through the open doorway.  
  
He sat down quietly in a white carved chair close to the sofa. "Did Prince Legolas ever come down for the evening meal last night?"  
  
Nanien slowly shook her head, her eyes closed in thought. "I wish I never had to break anything like that on anyone."  
  
"Like I told you?"  
  
The princess opened her eyes again and smiled softy. "Yes."  
  
"It is very difficult, isn't it? When he asked to see his father, I could feel my heart breaking over again. I hope I did the right thing by letting you tell him."  
  
Nanien nodded. "Yes, you did, Méndel. Thank you. That was my duty as his sister."  
  
They both looked up when soft and tentative footsteps where heard just outside the doorway. They both smiled when Legolas entered the room. His face was no longer streaked and he was not nearly as pale as he had been the night before. He moved slowly across the room, not making eye contact with either of them, then sat in the over- stuffed chair by the window that now faced in towards the room.  
  
After several long moments, he looked up to Nanien. "Have I missed breakfast yet?"  
  
His sister shook her head. "No, it should be ready soon. I'll bet you're hungry."  
  
Legolas nodded and gazed down at the floor. An even longer silence passed before he spoke again. "How did it happen?"  
  
Nanien looked up. "What?"  
  
"You said. they were found in the woods. What happened? Do you know?"  
  
Nanien was a bit taken back at first. She hadn't expected her brother to be so willing to talk about it for several weeks, maybe even months. Though, she noticed that his voice was flat, expressionless, even forced a little.  
  
"Well." She took a deep breath. Even she was reluctant to relive what was told to her two or three months ago. ".father and our brothers went out one morning to hunt. They hadn't been out in. years and father wanted to spend some time with them. Also, our stores had been getting low and we needed more food to last us through the winter. They left and. when they didn't return after a week, a small search party went out to look for them. I wasn't too worried, as everyone expected that they only decided to stay out longer than planned. Then, not too far from the palace, they found father."  
  
She paused for a moment to glance at her brother. She was afraid to go on, though he was staring into the flames of the fireplace, completely motionless except for a blink every now and then. Nanien went on.  
  
"He was alive when they found him, though he was. in terrible condition. He couldn't walk and he had been crawling back to the palace for days. They helped him inside, cared for him as best they could, and asked him where his sons were. For the first few hours, they couldn't get much out of him except that he kept mumbling Tadrielas' name. After he slept for a while, he was finally able to tell them what he could. They had been attacked, by what he didn't know. It was an animal of some sort, many of them. They were huge, he said. He had seen them kill Ryldor and Legandir, but he and Tadrielas managed to get away. Their horses had fled and they were not able to move quickly enough. They were attacked again. This time, both of them were hurt badly and were separated. He said he searched long for Tadrielas, but in the end could barely drag himself back to the palace grounds. He then said that he was almost certain that Tadrielas did not make it. After he had told them this, he became very weak and could not even keep his head up by himself. He died the next morning."  
  
While she had been talking, she only slightly noticed another being walk into the room. Now, she looked up and saw Aragorn leaning against the door frame. His eyes were closed as he had been listening intently. Nanien then glanced at Legolas once more. He was now gazing across the room at the ranger. She could not detect a hint of despair in him, but his eyes were filled with sadness.  
  
She then finished. "The search party went out again to look for Tadrielas but could not find him. They did, however find the bodies of Ryldor and Legandir. They were buried next to father in the grave yard between the north and south gardens." She sighed deeply. "Since the heir to the throne was presumed dead, and you were gone away, I led the royal court as best I could until you were to return. And now. you're back." She gazed deeply at her brother. He looked up at her in turn. "You do know what this means now, don't you?" She let a hint of a smile curve the line of her mouth.  
  
Legolas did not smile, but nodded slowly. "I am aware. and am prepared to accept my duties without delay."  
  
Again, Nanien was a bit surprised by her brother's attitude and willingness. She then stood. "Well, breakfast should be served any moment now. Shall we go to the dining hall, then?"  
  
Everyone slowly stood and made for the doorway, Legolas last in the group. As he came to the door, Aragorn came up beside him and took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. He whispered softly. "Are you nervous?"  
  
Legolas nodded softly. "I think so. I. can't be too sure. This is quite a new feeling and I'm not sure how to react about it at the moment."  
  
"Well, don't worry. It'll come to you soon enough. I'm only very surprised how you've handled all this being thrown at you so quickly. You just. take in stride. I know I would have never been able to do that with as much grace. Be proud. for I'm very proud of you, as are many others I'm sure." He smiled to his friend and clapped him on the back.  
  
They both left the room and followed Nanien and Méndel to the dining hall for a well-earned breakfast.  
  
As they neared the hall, Legolas suddenly grasped at Aragorn's arm and pulled him away from the group.  
  
"What is it?" Aragorn's brows were furrowed.  
  
Legolas stared hard at the marble floor. "Tadrielas. Nanien said he couldn't be found."  
  
The ranger suddenly realized what he meant. "Legolas! The body we found on the way." 


	7. A Deadly Decision

Duath uin Taur "Darkness of the Forest"  
  
By G. D. Gauss  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For disclaimer, rating, etc. see Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Woohoo!! The last chapter was a complete success! I love you all!! Oh and by the way, some of you that have reviewed are noticing subtle slashy hints between Legolas and Aragorn. well, I didn't intend those hints to be there. LoL! I didn't notice them at all until you guys mentioned them and I read the story over myself. No, this is not a slash fic.unfortunately (I know, I'm a big A/L fan too!! ^^) You can still pretend it is, though. Just imagine somewhere between parts in this chapter, Aragorn sneaks into Legolas' bedroom in the middle of the night and. Hehehehehe, I'll leave the rest to your imaginations. ^^ But I had to write a fic that EVERYONE could enjoy. It's just a plus that little slashy hints are floating around the chapters! ;-P Also, all you A/L fans will like this chapter. It has more hints than any other I think. For all you non-slashers, just forget what I said above, kay? ;-P  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7 A Deadly Decision  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Their horses were left in the shadows as the small warrior group moved out into the clearing. The elven steeds pawed at the ground and tossed their heads in protest at being left in such an eerie place. They had been born and raised in Mirkwood, but the evil changes that had befallen the forest spooked them and made them nervous.  
  
One warrior, Isorfir, moved forward quickly and silently to a strange dark spot on the ground near the base of a large black tree. As he got closer, he realized more fully what it was. It was not black but a deep red color; blood. Near it were shreds of earthen- toned fabrics, not all too different from the garments they wore themselves.  
  
Isorfir searched through the bits of ragged bloodied cloth. He lifted one and saw a glint of light from some metal object. When he picked it up, he read the elvish inscription of the royal family of Mirkwood upon the back of a leaf-shaped buckle.  
  
"Garalith! I found some remains!"  
  
Garalith, the leader of the warriors jogged over and furrowed his brows at the dark stain and scraps of material. "It's not even enough to tell if it was an elf for sure."  
  
Isorfir held out the buckle. "But look at this."  
  
Garalith took it and read it, then nodded. "You're right. We found Tadrielas. or what's left of him." The captain of the guards sighed deeply as the other eight warriors gathered around. "It is grievous to think that whatever things we have been battling successfully all the time we've lived here now possess the strength to fight back and kill. I fear the worst for our future."  
  
Isorfir nodded. "Yes, I believe Legolas will soon be faced with a difficult task."  
  
Another warrior, Vorfirion, spoke up with an edge to his voice. "His task is simple if not safe. We have only to stand our ground. These dark creatures are no match for our forces. The people of Greenwood the Great are strong and cannot be conquered by evil, especially when it has died."  
  
Garalith took the warrior's shoulder. "We are strong indeed, Vorfirion, but the age of our kin is over. We may be able to conquer evil but we cannot conquer time. We can no longer stand our ground against them. though I know not what we must do in this time of need." The younger warrior waited until the captain's eyes had lowered before he glared at his superior.  
  
After looking the item over several times, Garalith turned to his party. "Come, we must return immediately."  
  
The elven captain commanded his guards to remount. After they had found their horses they all spurred them as quickly as they could to the palace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The King of Mirkwood paced in the small empty room, pausing by the door for any sign of a messenger. One thing he knew he would dislike about being king was that he was kept locked up in the palace. He knew his journeying days were over and his exploring would be extremely limited. Though, he supposed that in his nearly three millennia of life he had seen all he really wanted to. There was only one thing he had yet to set eyes upon; the sea.  
  
Amidst all his musing, he barely noticed the presence that swiftly entered the room. Legolas finally heard someone approaching and spun around just as Garalith reached him and kneeled.  
  
"My lord, we-"  
  
"Please, Garalith. we've known each other since we were very small. it's Legolas."  
  
The captain looked a bit surprised at first, then smiled. "Legolas, then. We found the remains of Prince Tadrielas. This is all we could bring back." He held up the small silver buckle, showing the backside with the inscription on it.  
  
Legolas took it slowly and stared at it, a new sadness evident in his manner. He let out a deep sigh, then pocketed the small trinket. "Thank you, Garalith. You may join your troop in the hall."  
  
Garalith bowed, then turned and swiftly left the room. Soon after, Nanien entered with several of the royal servants. They dispersed and left through the two archways on the opposite side of the room covered by white curtains. Through them, Legolas and his sister could hear the soft buzz from the crowd that had gathered to see the crowning of their new king. She stepped up close to him and clasped his hand.  
  
"Legolas, are you feeling all right?" She gazed into his eyes with a hint of concern in her own.  
  
Legolas nodded slowly. "Yes. I believe I am. Do not worry so for me. I'll live."  
  
His sister smiled softly, hoping to see him return the smile. but she saw no such thing. The curve in her lips quickly faded and she glanced down at the floor. She soon felt two strong arms wrap around her and she let herself relax in his embrace. He whispered softly to her. "I'm fine. I promise."  
  
She nodded against him. "I'm glad."  
  
One of the curtains opened and a servant, Threwen, stepped into the room. "My Lord and Lady, your people await you."  
  
Nanien gave Legolas' hand a gentle squeeze, then stepped out through the curtain. Legolas followed close behind and Threwen went out last.  
  
The king stepped out onto a high platform with wide, shallow steps that led to a large hall which was currently occupied by the people of Mirkwood. As Legolas took his seat on the large throne and Nanien sat in the smaller one next to it, the room slowly quieted. Soon, an elf that held the highest position under the royal family (like the elvish form of a duke) stepped onto the platform before the large crowd. The elf, by name of Elvariand, raised his hands for silence.  
  
"Citizens, the events of recent have left us with a tragedy that the royal family of Mirkwood has not seen since the War of the Ring and the passing of our own founder, first king of Mirkwood, and father of King Thranduil, Oropher. However, our saddened hearts may be lifted now that we have back in our home our own Prince Legolas."  
  
A light applause filled the room and smiles were seen across many faces, all of which Legolas recognized and some he had known since birth.  
  
"He has journeyed far on the greatest mission ever accomplished for Middle-Earth. He was a member of the fellowship that took Isildur's Bane from Rivendell to the Black Lands and cast it into the fires of Mount Doom. The Dark Lord is now no more and the peoples of Middle-Earth may know peace once again."  
  
Murmurs of surprise and an even greater applause came forth from the crowd. Nanien glanced at her brother, placing her hand upon his. He glanced at her in turn, pride showing through his eyes.  
  
Elvariand then smiled out at the many elves before him. "Today we have the great honor of accepting a new king onto the throne. He has shown bravery, strength and wisdom over his years and will take on the duty as our leader."  
  
As the crowd applauded once more, Elvariand moved to the side of the podium and retrieved a golden circlet, much like the silver one Legolas had worn for important events and such, yet this one was larger and represented the highest rank in the royal court. Legolas stood and waited as Elvariand carried the crown back to him.  
  
Aragorn beamed from his place by the large marble doors in the back of the hall and watched his friend kneel on one knee. Elvariand then placed the circlet upon his head and the entire room erupted into cheers of joy as he stood again.  
  
The new king then smiled for the first time in several days. He glanced back at his sister and saw her grinning.  
  
After what seemed an eternity, Legolas raised his arms and the room reluctantly quieted down once more.  
  
"My people, I am honored to take my father's place in our kingdom. Though, as Elvariand said, the recent events have saddened our hearts. I wish we could remain joyful from now on but I'm afraid we must address a burden that is growing upon us. It is part of the reason why I am here now telling you these things. My family was killed by creatures that lurk in our forest, multiplying by the day, letting the shadow over our home spread. These are the same creatures we have battled before but they carry a new evil with them; one of death and decay. The evil is failing, yes, but the woods are going with it. I fear the worst has befallen Mirkwood and we must act quickly."  
  
Elvariand stood. "Your majesty, I know of the burden you speak of, but is there anything we really can do? Won't we simply have to wait until the evil clears itself from our lands? After all, the Dark Lord was destroyed. Like you said, the evil is failing as its master has passed."  
  
Legolas shook his head slowly. "No, I'm afraid it's not that simple. The darkness that has filled Mirkwood will not leave until the forest and everything in it is destroyed. Unfortunately, that includes our kingdom."  
  
Murmurs filled the room at this dismaying news. One of the higher servants then stood. "What do you suggest we do, my lord?"  
  
Legolas' gaze was stern and sorrowful. "We must leave Mirkwood." 


	8. Resistance

Duath uin Taur "Darkness of the Forest"  
  
By G. D. Gauss  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For disclaimer, rating, etc. see Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Erhm, most of you will be very happy to hear this: Slea, your wish is my command. The rest of the story will be posted before next Monday. The reason for that is that I won't have access to the internet for quite some time after that, so I'm going to finish touching it up and then post it as soon as I can. I didn't get nearly as many reviews last time as I would have liked, but that's the least of my worries at the moment. All I've gotta work on is getting the rest of the fic up before next Monday so I won't leave you guys hanging forever. Sooo, here's chapter 8 for ya'll!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8 Resistance  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Garalith paced back again over the marble threshold of the balcony, shaking his head. "But leaving our home just isn't an option. It's too dangerous!"  
  
Legolas remained still and impassive in his chair. "More dangerous that staying and letting the shadow cover and destroy us all? I have foreseen that this decision would soon be presented to us. If you have formulated a better plan speak it now for our time is shortening quickly."  
  
Garalith walked over and stood before his king. "If we leave, would it mean crossing to the Undying Lands?"  
  
Legolas' gaze was stern. "What other choice have we? If we stayed in Middle-Earth, where would we go? Our kin are swiftly leaving. Even the Lord of Rivendell and the Lady of the Golden Wood will soon be across the Western seas. My father knew that someday our time would come to join our kind in the Undying Lands. Our presence in Middle-Earth no longer has a meaning. I planned to stay longer with a friend and we were to travel the vast lands together until we grew tired and wished to live forever in peace across the seas. but my duty now calls. I must now sail with my people against my will. Do you think I relish in the thought of leaving the world I was born and grew up in? None of us do. but all that did not have already left and it is evident that it is now our turn. Think, what is better: Staying in our home that is crumbling before our very eyes, or leaving our dear lands and living in quiet content with our people?"  
  
The captain nodded slowly. "I see now. Forgive me for ever questioning you, my friend. Your words are wise."  
  
The king held up his hand. "My words come only from those who have seen the evil and leave for the Undying Lands. They are the wise from whom this advice comes. We must prepare to leave as soon as we may. though I fear it might not be soon enough which is why we must make haste."  
  
"Yes, my lord." Garalith bowed low, then turned and swiftly left the quarters of the king. Legolas closed his eyes and shook his head at the use of such formal addressing from his old friend. At the thought of old friends, another one of his entered quietly. The king's face glowed when he saw who it was.  
  
"Estel! I have not talked with you in over a day. Where have you been hiding?"  
  
Aragorn strode around the room, gazing at the decorations glittering with white jewels that Thranduil had been so fond of. "Merely keeping myself out of the way of things. I know how busy you've been as of late. I figured I'd occupy myself while you were addressing more important things."  
  
"Estel, you know you're more important to me than anything on this earth!" He caught the ranger's arm and pulled him closer. "Besides, all this work is boring me! I need someone to keep me company."  
  
"Where's Nanien?" Aragorn sat in a chair close to his friend.  
  
"Just as busy as I. All work and no play make the king and princess go out of their minds!"  
  
Aragorn chuckled light-heartedly and Legolas smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The boughs of the silver beeches glistened in the moonlight. They lay in arches over the pair of friends that sat together late in the gardens.  
  
Legolas kneeled onto the earth in a soft flower bed. "Estel, Mirkwood will soon be deserted forever. I want to show you something."  
  
Aragorn lowered himself down beside the elf and watched as Legolas took five small saplings, as tender as flowers and only six inches long at most. Each one had a leather bag filled with potting soil wrapped about its roots. The ranger furrowed his brows when he noted how strangely the leaves of these young trees were shaped. Each tiny leaf was split at the end like the tongue of a snake only wider and slightly curled. He had never seen the likes of them before.  
  
Legolas gently held them together and tied them with a leather strap, then put them carefully into a small narrow bag. He smiled as he handed them to Aragorn. "When I was very young, I found one of these near a lagoon not far from the palace. I took it home and did a bit of research. They're called lÿglam trees. The pronged leaves have nearly the same healing properties as athelas. They're extremely rare in Middle-Earth and the ones I grew in the garden from that one sapling I found many years ago may be the only ones left. I want you to take these and ensure the best you can that they grow and flourish again in Middle-Earth."  
  
Placing his hand upon Legolas' over his grip on the bag, Aragorn nodded. "I promise you, if I live to reach the western shores so shall they."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isorfir tightly buckled the pack closed before moving to the next one. He and the other warriors had been appointed the task of readying the supplies and weapons for the day after. "Vorfirion, I know this is hard to live by but Legolas knows what's best. He's been out there wandering all of Middle-Earth for the past year and has seen much. You wouldn't truly think of deserting us-"  
  
"We've lived in and controlled these woods since the war of the ring three millennia ago," said Vorfirion, "There's no reason why we must let it control us!" He flung down the pack he had been holding and stood still momentarily. This drew quite a bit of attention, yet when no one made an answer the warrior's temper failed him.  
  
"You'll see. the king's plans will kill us all! But I'll be ready for it. and when you're all killed out there, the people of Greenwood will see and they'll follow me!" With that he stormed out through the shed doors and was not heard for the rest of the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Under the light of early morning, the courtyard was busy with activity as the citizens of Mirkwood prepared their supplies and pack animals. Two horses were set aside for the king and princess as mounts.  
  
As Legolas came out through the large doorway of the palace entrance with Nanien and Aragorn on either side, Méndel came forward and spoke to the king. "Your majesty, someone has just arrived and wishes to see you and the ranger. Strangely, he knew the password to open the gates, even though they were locked!"  
  
Legolas' brows furrowed and he and Aragorn both began searching the crowd. Méndel pointed on the other side of the courtyard near the gates. "There."  
  
Both faces suddenly lit up as they spotted the tall robed figure the young elf was pointing to. They shouted at the same time: "Mithrandir!"  
  
The old wizard, now clad all in white, grinned and raised his bushy brows in jolly laughter when he saw his dear friends. They raced each other across the courtyard, much to the sudden surprise and dismay of the king's hand-servants who tried to follow him through the crowd but became lost somehow.  
  
Both leapt at him and the three of them were wrapped in each other's arms in one big embrace.  
  
Gandalf chuckled. "We've only been separated for three weeks and you're already missing my company? Dear me, I must be more popular than I thought!" They all began laughing and then did so for many minutes straight until their sides hurt.  
  
"Well," said the wizard, finding a seat on a nearby garden bench, "I was rather hoping to hear a story. What is all this business?" He waved his hand about the yard at all the bustle going on before him. "I see Nanien over there," he smiled and waved at her, getting a friendly wave in response, "but where's the rest of the family? I've not seen your father in many decades."  
  
The king and the ranger exchanged uncomfortable glances. "And. I've not seen him in over a year," said Legolas, his voice grim and filled with sorrow. Gandalf's features noticeably sank in confusion, one bristly brow arched.  
  
Aragorn placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'll explain, Legolas."  
  
The elf nodded. "Thank you."  
  
A look of dark foreboding came upon the wizard's face as he felt a deep sadness in both souls. "What is it that has come to pass that might bring so much despair onto the hearts of Mirkwood?" As he said this, he realized that his intuition was responding strongly and he had a bad feeling about what the ranger was about to tell him.  
  
Aragorn took a seat beside the wizard and turned to face him. Gandalf remained facing forward, his expression unchanged as the human began talking. "When we arrived, we already noticed that the palace seemed unusually dark and empty. We found Nanien in the common room by herself. Legolas' brothers and the king were nowhere to be found. Nanien told us why. Several months ago, Thranduil and his sons went on a hunting trip by themselves. A week later they had not returned."  
  
Mithrandir sat up suddenly and looked sternly into the ranger's eyes. He continued. "Thranduil was found by a search party and he explained that Ryldor and Legandir were killed, and he was separated from Tadrielas and never met up with him again. The king died the morning after. The two younger princes' bodies were found and buried next to their father but Tadrielas couldn't be found. He had wandered too far out of the kingdom's boundaries. When we passed through the woods, we found the mangled body of an elf near the Old Forest Road. We didn't figure out that it had been Tadrielas until we were told the ill news. When the search party went out again to look for him, all they could find was a few scraps of clothing and a buckle with the elvish inscription of the royal family engraved in it."  
  
Gandalf's eyes were now closed and he spoke so quietly that even Legolas had to strain to hear. "This is ill news indeed. What sorrowful events that have burdened these people." He gazed up at the new king and the expression upon his face changed. "Legolas." He took the elf's hand and gently pulled him down to the bench on the other side of him. ". how have you fared these recent days?"  
  
Legolas sighed deeply. "Better than I was before. I believe the work I've given myself has kept my mind off things, though it still wanders at times."  
  
The wizard gazed at the new king with admiration and concern. "So much pressure to be placed upon such a young soul."  
  
"Young?" Legolas bristled at the verb Gandalf used. "Compared to this one," he motioned to Aragorn, "I'm ancient!"  
  
"Compared to me you're a child!" Gandalf was now smiling. He then turned and gazed across the courtyard. "I now understand these goings on." He motioned to the activity before them. "The Undying Lands is your destination. You're leaving, are you not?"  
  
The king nodded slowly and grimly. "We have no choice."  
  
The wizard nodded in return. "That seems to be the choice many have taken as of late. You may find soon that I have helped your journey some. After you left Elrond's House I followed you to the edges of the wood, but hesitated to go back. I worried at the sight of Mirkwood, so dark and dreary. When I saw that even your horses refused to carry you in, I decided to go the rest of the way, see if I couldn't help things a bit. As I went along behind, I took the time to lift the evil from the boughs of the beech trees your people are so fond of."  
  
"So now our journey should be easier and less dangerous?" Aragorn asked hopefully.  
  
Mithrandir's gaze became again stern. "Mind you, I could not fully remove all evil. I merely lifted the deep dread that one felt when underneath the shadow. Though, the evil creatures still remain. Your journey may prove to be just as nearly perilous as before, though your hearts are lifted slightly."  
  
'Then you will help us, Mithrandir?" Legolas' gaze was also hopeful and the stress seemed to temporarily lift from his shoulders.  
  
"I will help all that I can, but I fear that my aid may prove useless from here on." 


	9. The Journey Begins

Duath uin Taur "Darkness of the Forest"  
  
By G. D. Gauss  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For disclaimer, rating, etc. see Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you for the fabulous reviews you guys! I'm nearly finished adding in stuff to my story and putting in the finishing touches. I'm planning on putting up one chapter per day to give a bit of time for reviews yet making sure it's done by Monday. Soooooo, here's chapter 9:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9 The Journey Begins  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The great gates of the palace opened for the last time. All the elves of Mirkwood filed out in a great host, all with packs on their backs, some leading horses laden with supplies. They had no concern about whether or not the food they carried would last them through the woods. They only hoped they would survive long enough to see the last of the supply.  
  
The king and princess took up the rear of the group with a more- than-plenty supply of servants fussing over them. They continued to try to persuade the royalty to take a safer position in the center of the host. The suggestion was, of course, refused.  
  
Legolas again waved off the servants. "Goodness! How did father deal with them all day long?" Beside him, Nanien sighed after she too fought off a hoard of them.  
  
Just before the king and his sister stepped through the gates, a voice called to them. As they turned, a stable-hand jogged over leading two saddled horses. "Your majesties, your horses have been readied."  
  
Legolas looked almost insulted at the elf's words. "Who else is riding?"  
  
"No one, my lord."  
  
"Was anyone forced to carry extra weight in supplies?"  
  
"Yes, my lord, several of your warriors."  
  
Swiftly, and much to the surprise of everyone within eyesight of the scene save his sister, Legolas removed both of the horses' saddles and pushed them into the arms of two nearby servants. "I will not carry less than my people nor will I ride when they are forced to walk."  
  
Nanien stepped forward. "Nor will I."  
  
"There you have it," said Garalith leading over his warriors. "You," he pointed at another stable-hand, "remove these saddles from their majesties' sights and fetch two pack saddles." The elf hastily took the saddles from the servants and ran back through the gates. "My warriors, if you are over-burdened remove your packs and we will redistribute the supplies. You," he pointed to one of the two servants that had had a saddle thrust at him, "find two packs for the Lord and Lady, quickly!"  
  
The elf hesitated for only a moment, confusion written on his face when Méndel stepped towards him. "You heard the captain! Move!" The elf, now fearful, turned and scrambled back towards the palace doors.  
  
Having had the situation taken care of for him, Legolas breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Garalith, Méndel." The servant and the captain nodded and left in their separate ways to prepare.  
  
Soon, Gandalf and Aragorn were seen approaching the host, followed by the elf who had fetched two travel packs.  
  
The human came up next to Legolas and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Take a last look," he said, staring up at the marbled and wood-carved walls and pillars of the palace. "I'm afraid none will ever look upon it again after we've left. It will remain only until the forest crumbles and brings the palace with it. Mirkwood will be no more under the shadow of evil."  
  
Legolas' saddened eyes gazed up at his home. He was leaving for good. He reminded himself that soon would he also be looking upon Middle-Earth for the last time. This deepened the sorrow in his heart and he looked down, fresh grief welling up inside of him.  
  
Mithrandir took both their shoulders in his worn hands. "It pains my heart to see this magnificent kingdom abandoned. yet if we don't hurry soon we may be traveling long into the night to stay on schedule."  
  
When the extra supplies had been distributed to the two horses and the packs of Legolas and Nanien, the people of the forest set out on their long and weary journey. Their hearts mourned and their light feet were reluctant to leave, but they steadily gained speed as the palace grew smaller behind them. By midday they were moving swiftly as the elves were capable of, even in as large a group as they were. Under their soft green and brown cloaks, they were almost invisible though all remained alert and cautious, some quite paranoid at the stories they had heard of the darkness that loomed all around.  
  
A sudden rustle some yards off to the south made all those near enough to hear almost jump out of their skins. The guards that walked on the edges of the groups pushed the elves on swiftly, searching the foliage and shadows with their keen eyes.  
  
Several times again throughout the afternoon came rustles and rushes through the brush beyond their path. By evening, they all insisted on pursuing the road longer for fear of remaining in one spot too long.  
  
Aragorn soon grew weary, though the tireless feet of the elves forced him to continue long into the night.  
  
He paused by a tree and leaned against it. Legolas saw this and followed his friend. "Estel, are you well?"  
  
The ranger nodded and waved him away. "I'm fine. It's just that even I am not used to the pace your people travel at. How is Gandalf faring?"  
  
The wizard surprised both when he appeared behind them. "Just as tuckered out as you I'll wager." Legolas could faintly hear the old being's slightly labored breathing and nodded.  
  
"Then we shall rest for the night. Garalith!"  
  
The captain turned from his position at the edge of the group and jogged over to meet his king. "Yes, my lord?"  
  
Legolas quirked a brow with feigned irritation. "Garalith."  
  
The captain grinned. "Yes, Legolas?"  
  
"I wish to halt here. Our friends grow tired and I'm sure it would do us good as well."  
  
Garalith nodded. "Yes, your majesty." Before Legolas could scold him again, he took off, chuckling to himself.  
  
The king shook his head. "I wonder if I'll ever hear my name again." Just as the last word left his mouth, a large white snowflake landed on his nose. As Aragorn smiled and reached over to flick it off, several more drifted down through the dense boughs of the trees.  
  
Gandalf let out a sigh. "Always when you least need or want it. Well, we'd best find some shelter if we don't want to wake up in a snowdrift!"  
  
The host broke up into several groups. Making sure not to wander too far apart, they found various rock outcroppings, small caves, and dense groves.  
  
Garalith led the king's group into a small clearing that was lined on one side by a huge rock wall. Supported by the wall, a large roof of limestone hung over the group under which they settled down and built a fire.  
  
Outside, snow quickly gathered and the ground was soon covered by a thin white blanket. One of Garalith's guards, Isorfir, decided to investigate the winter wonderland. He stood in the center of the clearing, gazing up into the sky as white flakes fell upon his face.  
  
"Isorfir, are you sure that idea's a smart one?" another warrior called from the campfire.  
  
Isorfir ignored him. He bent down to gather a ball of snow in his hands and flung it at his friend. "Catch, Elioril!"  
  
Fortunately, Elioril saw it coming and ducked just in time. Unfortunately, the ball flew over him, over the fire, and hit Legolas directly in the back of the head. Isorfir's face paled as the King of Mirkwood stood from his bedroll and turned to glare at the warrior. He suddenly flinched and shivered as the snow slid down his neck and beneath the collar of his tunic.  
  
Isorfir froze in fear as his Lord and ruler slowly advanced on him. Suddenly, Legolas threw back his cloak and raced at the elf staring in confusion in the middle of the clearing. He threw himself at Isorfir and the two felt to the ground to the amusement of their companions.  
  
They tumbled and wrestled in mirth and laughter. Legolas managed to get the younger elf underneath him and began stuffing handfuls of ice into his tunic. Isorfir's eyes went wide and he gasped as the cold slush melted against his skin, though he continued to laugh 'til his sides were sore.  
  
As if answering the king's attack on the warrior, something hard and small hit him in the same spot in the back of the head. His head jerked up, just in time to see another object fall directly above him. He stood and quickly pulled Isorfir up with him. They both ran for the shelter of the outcropping as dozens of balls of ice the size of walnuts fell from the sky.  
  
Brushing the snow from their tunics and leggings, they both settled down again near the fire to dry off. Aragorn came and sat near his friend. "And I was going to go out there and join the two of you."  
  
Legolas shook his head. "It's terribly cold. My clothes are soaked!" Aragorn found a blanket and helped him wrap it around his shoulders. "Thank you."  
  
The ranger then laid himself down onto his bedroll to sleep. He could not keep his eyelids open for much longer. Just as sleep began to take over his consciousness, a low howl pierced the night air. Several more, further off, answered it.  
  
The elves remained silent and listened to try to locate them. "They're about two miles that way," Garalith said, pointing east, back towards the way they had come.  
  
Aragorn tried to sit up, but Legolas put a hand on his chest and gently pushed him back down. "Do not worry. We'll keep watch while you sleep."  
  
"I cannot sleep when I know they're out there so close."  
  
"They won't come near. Not with this hale storm blocking their way. And look, Gandalf's asleep." He pointed to the wizard slumbering peacefully near them.  
  
Gandalf opened an eye and smiled. "Well, I was! This howling nonsense is quite irritating. I should go out and teach them a lesson! Howling while others try to rest, how cheeky of them!" He continued to mumble to himself and rolled over in his blankets.  
  
Aragorn allowed himself to be pushed down again and he pulled his own blankets up to his chin to block out the icy air. Legolas sat by him until he fell asleep. Later, the elves instructed to watch took their posts and he laid himself down. He also found it difficult to sleep while the shadowy unknown lurked in the woods not far from where he rested, but he soon drifted off. 


	10. When the Shadow Strikes

Duath uin Taur "Darkness of the Forest"  
  
By G. D. Gauss  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For disclaimer, rating, etc. see Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I haven't gotten a chance to read any reviews yet, I'm just posting as quickly as I can. Though, that doesn't mean you don't have to review still. I might just stop at the last chapter and make you guys wait for months and months to finally read the ending. REVIEW, PLEASE! *grovels* *men in white coats come and drag her away* *runs back* Oo! I just remembered something! Let's see who can be the first to review and tell me what the word 'lÿglam' means in Sindarin! I may think up something special to give you. Ready? Set? GO!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 10 When the Shadow Strikes  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blackness quickly fled his vision as Aragorn's eyes opened. The sky was still dark yet the storm had passed and the clouds were slowly drifting away east. Several soft elven voices were heard faintly from across the clearing. The human sat up and found that Legolas had risen from his bedroll. He stood with several warriors off near another of the camps. Garalith was speaking to him quickly and Isorfir added to it every few phrases.  
  
There was worry in the king's eyes as he glanced over towards his sleeping companions. When he saw that Aragorn had woken, he turned back to Garalith and spoke some kind of instruction.  
  
The captain took his warriors and ran quickly to the other camps. Legolas walked back to his own camp. Aragorn stood to meet him.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Legolas' brows were furrowed and he glanced about nervously. "Three horses spooked and took off during the night. Their owners went to look for them without consulting me or my guards. No one has seen them for hours."  
  
Strider stared into the glowing embers of the campfire and sighed. "What did you tell Garalith?"  
  
"To inform the citizens to stay with the group no matter what happens. If anyone needs to leave for any reason it will be my warriors and not without my consent. No one will look for them. We will have to stay here for several hours more in case they return."  
  
"And if they don't?"  
  
Legolas' eyes saddened; he dreaded this course of action. "We have no choice but to leave. We cannot stay here forever waiting for them, and we cannot risk all of us for the three of them and their horses."  
  
The ranger nodded. "Did they tell anyone they would leave?"  
  
"No, they told no one. simply ran after their animals. They made an unwise decision and it may prove to be their end."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Garalith closed his eyes and lowered his head. Five hours had passed and still the elves did not return nor did their horses. He turned and strode back to the camp.  
  
He met Legolas at the edge of the clearing, the king's face grim and pale. "They didn't return?" The captain shook his head. Behind them the elves packed their things and prepared to set off. All were silent and well aware of the recent goings on.  
  
The warriors had finished their rounds of the camps and stood, waiting for the host to join them. In their midst, Vorfirion's face was the only one that held no pity. "What did I tell all of you before? Venturing out in this is a certain death trap. If we had stayed this would not have happened."  
  
Elioril turned to his companion with annoyance. "I'm sure there are others who share your views. but the whole of the kingdom is under the rule of one and he has chosen this. You may agree or disagree if it is truly the wisest decision yet there is nothing you could do to change it. If you do not wish to travel further, so be it. Leave us and return alone to our crumbling home."  
  
"What's the use if there's no kingdom, no army, and no people to fight for Greenwood?" said Vorfirion, his grey eyes alight with anger.  
  
Elioril began to fear for his fellow's sanity. "What are you saying? That it should be you who rules the kingdom?"  
  
"If that is what will make things right."  
  
Vorfirion turned and strode off towards a group approaching them before Elioril could explain to him how absurd he was being. and how he suddenly feared for his king's safety.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So it was with lowered hearts that the host joined on the snow- covered road and followed it westward. The gloom that was set upon them by the dark wood only deepened as they walked with no sign of their three companions. Several elves began to weep for fear of never seeing their loved ones again.  
  
A shadow that stalked the forest caught the attention of Legolas and the warriors that walked near him. It was a dark presence that seemed to get closer by the minute. Light movements and the howling wind above the trees tensed the elves' nerves and made them press on even harder. Their pace would have gotten them to the edge of the woods that night had it not been for the time they waited in their camps. It was likely that another rest would be needed before the most difficult and perilous part of their journey was over.  
  
Legolas leaned in close to Isorfir who walked beside him. "We need more haste. I do not like this shadow I feel."  
  
The warrior nodded. "It seems to be gaining on us. What do you think it is?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I fear the worst." Legolas glanced to the wizard that walked behind them all. He seemed to be conscious of whatever dwelled on their path as well. His eyes met the king's and confirmed the elf's thoughts.  
  
Legolas again spoke to Isorfir. "Inform your captain that great haste is needed. We must move as quickly as we can." The warrior nodded and jogged off to find Garalith.  
  
Aragorn gazed towards the northern side of the road, fear in his eyes. It might have been his imagination, but somewhere in the distance he heard a scream, long and mournful yet inhuman. Legolas took his arm and they ran to catch up as the group gained speed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Several elves collapsed to the ground and leaned on trees to rest. They had covered a great distance but at a high cost to their energy and spirits. Strider and Mithrandir nearly had to be dragged along as they found it incredibly difficult to keep up with the elves.  
  
Nanien leaned on her brother for support. "How much longer have we to travel?"  
  
Legolas sat himself down onto the forest floor and the princess kneeled down with him. "It should not be longer than another half a day's walk."  
  
Suddenly, a guard ran towards them through the crowd. "Your highness! Come quickly!"  
  
Legolas and Nanien exchanged glances, then swiftly stood and followed the elf along the path to the front of the host.  
  
They were led off the road to a place where several guards stood in a group. Just beyond were six shadowy figures in the snow. As Legolas got closer, he felt his stomach turn as he realized what they were. The bodies of three elves and three horses lay in pools of muddy blood, torn and eaten away.  
  
Nanien put her hand to her mouth stifling a cry of surprise, and she turned away unable to look at the sight.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes momentarily. He came to Garalith's side and the captain shifted his gaze to the king. "Garalith, we must move on. This is a great tragedy, but whatever did this is near and we are doing no good if not making things worse by staying here. The danger is far from over though we near the wood's edge."  
  
As Legolas and Nanien made their way back to their group at the end of the host, Garalith gathered his warriors. The host was again moved along at an exhausting pace, many of the elves in despair over their discovery.  
  
The travelers were pushed harder and harder as fear filled them all. Afternoon dragged slowly into evening as the woods around them grew steadily darker.  
  
A long and low howl made many hearts skip a beat. Evil was gathering around them and they could feel it. It was now so close that the forest itself seemed to be moving itself in around them as they traveled.  
  
A rushing sound from behind was all the warning Aragorn had before he heard a bow twang and a yelp. He turned just in time to see a dark and hideous creature fall to the ground, an arrow protruding from its skull.  
  
The creature was a warg, but to everyone's great alarm, nearly twice the size of the ones that had roamed the forest for many years. It was black and had front feet with paws almost like fingers. Its snout was short and the ears were smaller and set further down on it head. It was almost. human-like.  
  
Low growls and rustles came from all around and the group had no choice but to halt where they were. The unarmed citizens and horses were pushed to the middle and many warriors lined the edges of the host. Their quivers were full and their bows were drawn.  
  
Aragorn unsheathed Andúril and stood facing the path they had already tread. Dozens of black shadows appeared. The giant creatures came forward slowly at first, then the attack began. The elves highly outnumbered them, but ten matched the strength of one of the evil animals.  
  
Arrows flew and destroyed many of them before they came close. As several wargs leapt at Aragorn, he swung his blade and beheaded each one in turn.  
  
Gandalf raised his staff and a great flash of light emitted from it. The creatures growled and writhed, shielding their eyes with their hand- like claws. As they slowly regained their awareness and advanced one by one, the wizard's staff shot great bolts of lightning into their hearts.  
  
Towards the other end of the group, roars and yelps came in great succession as the weapons of the elves slain the evil wolves. Then, the formation of the warriors shifted as the creatures steadily grew closer. Several animals suddenly leapt at one prey.  
  
From his place across the way, Legolas heard a cry of pain and the last few howls as the wolves fled from the host. The king's face grew pale and fear gripped his heart. He and several others around him sprinted down the path towards the cry.  
  
As they approached, Legolas pushed his way through a crowd that had gathered, only to have his heart nearly leap to his throat. 


	11. Into a Black Night

Duath uin Taur "Darkness of the Forest"  
  
By G. D. Gauss  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For disclaimer, rating, etc. see Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Congratulations to LegolasLover2003 for getting the right answer!! Lÿglam means "snake tongue" in Sindarin. The lÿglam trees (the ones Legolas gave Aragorn) have those little pronged leaves, remember? I had to make them up since they're supposed to be extremely rare and I doubt Tolkien ever mentioned the names of any rare trees in Middle- Earth. As a reward.. Ehm... you can have Legolas! *pulls him out of her pocket* He's been my muse but since I finished the fic a long time ago you can borrow him for a while. *Legolas' face turns white*  
  
*cackles*  
  
Aragorn: *appears out of nowhere* Hey! He's not yours to give away!  
  
G.D.: Then who's is he, hm?  
  
Aragorn: *mumbles* ..mine..  
  
Legolas: *face turns from white to red at an alarming speed*  
  
G.D.: Ahem!! Well, anyway. here's chapter 11! How's that for a reward? (  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 11 Into a Black Night  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas dropped to his knees. On the ground lay Garalith with a bloodied throat and chest. Gashes trailed up his legs and arms. The king pulled the warrior's head into his lap as his mangled lungs gasped for air.  
  
Legolas' trembling hand rested on his friend's forehead. "Garalith. hang on. You'll be all right." As he said these words, tears filled his eyes and ran down his face. Part of him knew that the captain's injuries were extremely serious and the elf was in terribly bad shape. yet the other part of him simply did not want to admit it.  
  
Garalith coughed wretchedly, specks of blood staining his tunic. He fought to take in even breaths, but his lungs were weakened and fought simply to keep working if not altogether steady. His hand reached up and took hold of Legolas' shoulder. "My friend. I guess I wasn't meant to leave my home. Mirkwood was my birthplace and will soon be where I eternally rest."  
  
The king shook his head frantically, sobs beginning to shake him. "No. Garalith, no! You'll make it out of here!"  
  
The warrior breathed in raggedly several more times. He then let out his breath and his body grew limp. Legolas' brows furrowed in pain and despair. "Garalith!!"  
  
When no answer came, the king pulled Garalith's body close to him and rested his forehead on his friend's chest, sobs shaking him.  
  
He suddenly lost all concept of time and was soon lifted from where he sat. An arm was wrapped around his shoulders and he was led away as the group prepared to leave. He had no clear idea of how long it was until they began moving again, but somewhere in that time Garalith had been buried as quickly as they could manage. There was no doubt that the wargs would soon be back on their trail.  
  
As Legolas slowly regained his conscience, they had been traveling for several more hours at the same hastened pace as before. His face was paled and he did not speak nor look at anyone. He suddenly realized that the faint sounds he had been hearing were now loud and as clear as ever. They were the low howls of the giant wargs. They were following close behind and the elves now ran as swiftly as they could manage in such a large group.  
  
Aragorn jogged beside him and had his arm linked with Legolas' to keep him moving. Gandalf and Nanien were just in front of them. At the very head of the host, Isorfir commanded the warriors as the new captain.  
  
Shouts were heard distantly up in front as a small hole of light was seen far ahead of them. The trail left the trees and opened up into the wide rolling lands of the Beorning. The elves' hearts were lifted from the shadows as they neared the very edge of the dark forest. Yet, the creatures continued to hunt them as they struggled to reach the end of the woods.  
  
The road suddenly came to the same ravine that Legolas and Aragorn had been trapped in by the smaller wargs several weeks before. The elves carefully led their horses down the icy slope one by one into the low chilled stream. As the group on the east side waited their turn to cross, howls filled the air closer than ever. The wargs were upon them and they were trapped between the evil creatures and the slippery ravine.  
  
The black animals began to appear from out of the shadows and advance, growls starting low in their throats. Again, the warriors lifted their bows and notched their arrows. Legolas let one loose as a warning and struck the first beast's heart. The others growled in anger, pausing for only a moment.  
  
Only yards away, one leapt forward and caught a hold of Nanien's cloak. Her bow and arrow clattered to the ground as she was pulled off her feet. Arrows began to fly at the creatures before the rest of them could attack. Nanien pulled a long white knife from her belt and slashed in an arc through the animal's throat.  
  
The horses neighed in fear as they dragged their handlers down and up the slope again, going in pairs and even three at a time. One tried to take the downhill climb too quickly and lost his footing in the slick snow. He tumbled to the bottom of the ravine, then picked himself up before the elf could take hold of him again. The horse leapt quickly up the other side as another elf came and grabbed his rope.  
  
As the last two horses and their masters crossed the ravine, the warriors began their descent as they continued to fire arrows. Aragorn beheaded a warg as it leapt down the slope after them. He then noticed for the first time that the bodies of the slain creatures disintegrated into ash after their sunken black eyes glowed momentarily red.  
  
Legolas noticed it too and he and the ranger exchanged knowing glances. A shout from Gandalf made them turn and begin to run up the ravine to where the group was moving swiftly once again. A sudden swift movement from behind caught Legolas' attention, but not quickly enough as a strong arm grabbed him and another was flung around his neck, holding him taught. He froze when a knife rose to his chin and he wondered briefly who was quite insane enough to do such a thing.  
  
Aragorn heard the scuffle behind him as did many of the warriors and they spun around to see their king being held hostage by one of their own-Vorfirion. The warrior's eyes blazed with hatred and the hand that grasped the knife trembled visibly. Legolas held completely still and remained calm, having been through many other (and quite worse) situations like this. He also wished not to try the warrior's patience by struggling.  
  
His companions, however, were far from calm and they quickly drew their bows. Aragorn shouted to them. "No! Put your weapons down. This will not be solved by shedding blood. If it is started that way, Legolas' blood will be the first to be spilled." The warriors slowly and reluctantly lowered their bows and Aragorn came hesitantly towards Vorfirion.  
  
Before he could say anything, the knife was pulled up into Legolas' flesh, not quite breaking the skin but pressed down hard enough to sting. Aragorn froze in place and held up his hands. "Peace, Vorfirion. We can work this out lest you be unreasonable."  
  
"Unreasonable you say?" said the warrior, his voice quavering. "While the lot of you run from your fears instead of facing them like the brave and strong people we are! If we leave, we are conquered!" He was now yelling rather than speaking. "Your sorry king here forces us to run like cowards while these beasts could easily be destroyed! Who shares my vision?!!"  
  
Before anything else could be said, a huge, dark shape appeared behind the enraged warrior. Aragorn began to move forward. "Vorfirion! Behind-"  
  
"STOP!!" He pulled the knife further up, causing a thin line of red to drizzle down the length of the blade. Legolas' eyes squeezed shut. Aragorn began to alert Vorfirion again but before he could say anything, the black shadow behind him leapt at his back without so much as a warning growl. The warrior was crushed beneath the weight of the rhinoceros-sized animal and Legolas was flung forward. He stumbled to his knees but was able to regain his balance and footing and move away.  
  
Aragorn took his own elvish bow and released several arrows, each plunging into the thick flesh of the creature. Several more bounded down through the ravine towards the other warriors who began letting their arrows fly. One escaped Aragorn's assault and took three more strides to reach the ranger. His jaws lashed out and caught the human's arm, dragging him to the ground. Legolas saw it as it happened and pulled out his daggers, twirling them in both hands. He turned swiftly and plunged one knife into the creature's ribcage, dragging out from it a howl of pain. The warg let Aragorn's bloodied arm loose and snapped at Legolas, catching the elf's tunic and pinning him to the ground with its paw on his chest. Legolas swung his leg up and caught the wolf behind the head, causing it to waver for a moment. It quickly regained its wits and grabbed the elf's leg in its jaws before he could stand and bit down hard. Legolas cried out in pain, then flung his other dagger straight across the beast's throat, killing it.  
  
After finding and re-sheathing his knives, he was helped up by Aragorn. The ranger was breathing heavily and his arm was covered in blood, a long gash from his shoulder to his elbow. Legolas' leg was not much better and he could not use it well enough to walk on his own. They both turned to look at the results of their battle and amidst many disintegrating carcasses was the bloodied body of Vorfirion, completely motionless.  
  
No time could be spared as the wargs were still not completely diminished. The light at the end of the trail seemed so far away. Strider supported his friend and they made for the edge of the wood as quickly as their injuries would allow. The black creatures were not deterred by the killing of another companion and continued to tirelessly follow their prey.  
  
Legolas winced as he struggled to keep from putting too much weight on his leg and run at the same time. He dared not slow down to ease the throbbing pain.  
  
The group was not far ahead of them and Nanien had turned to see where her brother had gone. When she saw the two of them limping down the path behind them, she ran back to them to help.  
  
"Legolas, Aragorn! Are you hurt badly?" She took her brother's other arm and gave him as much support as she could without slowing herself down.  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "I don't think so. It just looks bad. We'll be fine as soon as we can get out of here."  
  
A dim light began to show through the trees as they thinned and dispersed. Through them, the night sky could be seen, deep blue and painted with stars. The elven host stepped out of the shadows to look up at the sky as the edge of the forest greeted them with a sight of the wide open lands white with snow. They moved far from the darkness before they let themselves drop to the ground in relief and joy.  
  
Nanien, Legolas, and Aragorn stumbled out from the wood just as the evil creatures within caught up to them. They turned to see many pairs of eyes glowering at them from the black foliage. The eyes watched them for several moments as they joined their host, then faded away one by one into the darkness. 


	12. The Last Homely House

Duath uin Taur "Darkness of the Forest"  
  
By G. D. Gauss  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For disclaimer, rating, etc. see Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In answer to an anonymous review, a reader asked me about the darkness in Mirkwood. She said that the ring was destroyed and therefor the evil should be as well. Why should Mirkwood still hold so much darkness? You might have noticed that several of the characters in my story said the same thing and were questioning Legolas' word. The thing is, when the ring was destroyed all living evil was as well, but for all evil to be completely wiped away and everyone to be good and whole again takes time. It doesn't all happen at once. And I mean, this story takes place RIGHT after the ring is thrown into the pit of fire. within a month or so. Because Mirkwood was so completely overrun with evil, that was the only thing keeping it alive. Now that the evil is dying so is the forest. It's already dead it just takes time for it to crumble completely. Legolas tried to make all of his people see this, that there is no hope in staying. They would be trapped forever in a dead wood. no life and no hope of life for many a long years. Nothing could survive that long in a place so corrupted. Apparently, one of his kind did not trust him and it brought this unfortunate elf to his untimely death.  
  
I hope that explains it well for y'all. We're drawing very near to the end of this story. I had fun writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading just as much.  
  
This is not the last chapter, though. Be sure to read the Epilogue. Thanks for your reviews and motivation! You guys are great.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 12 The Last Homely House  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For the first time in many years, the elves felt the heavy shadow lift from their souls. They rejoiced at their new freedom long into the night.  
  
A healer had tended to Legolas' and Aragorn's wounds and wrapped them up comfortably. The two of them sat gazing into the blackness of the woods that now loomed behind the travelers. The young king's eyes were sad and his heart longed to see his home as it had been in happier days, but it was not to be.  
  
Some elves sat awake and watched as the first ray of golden light touched the horizon. Most slept through the sunrise, content and peaceful.  
  
As the morning grew old, the elves prepared to set out for Rivendell. It was the closest friendly settlement where they could rest and replenish their supplies before they made the long trek to the Grey Havens on the western shores.  
  
Legolas was helped onto a horse as he couldn't very well walk on his own let alone travel across the Misty Mountains on foot. The packs (now slightly lightened) were evenly distributed to the other horses.  
  
The day grew warmer as the sun rose high into the sky, reflecting down onto the snow with multi-colored specks of light.  
  
The journey was easy and light-hearted as the elves joked with each other and sang songs. Legolas soon forgot his sorrow and pain and joined into the merrymaking.  
  
Their pass through the mountains burdened them little as the elves and their horses moved lightly over the snow. Though, through the deep snowdrifts, Aragorn and Gandalf were allowed to ride. The ranger's injury did not hinder him; the elvish medicine was powerful and worked swiftly.  
  
They soon reached the edge of the valley of Imladris. The past days went quickly by and the journey seemed much shorter than it had been though the woods.  
  
After traveling the paths that ran over falls and across bridges, they were greeted merrily in the House of Elrond with much surprise from the Lord of Rivendell. A story was indeed in order and as soon as the elves were made comfortable in the Last Homely House, Gandalf told his old friend of the events of recent.  
  
Elrond sat staring into the fire on the hearth as the wizard finished. "We left the Beorning and made it here with little time wasted. Now, the elves of the wood must journey further to the western shores. Your peoples' ship is leaving soon, is it not?"  
  
Elrond nodded slowly, his mind still in a disbelieving state from the sorrowful story told to him. "Yes. and who has led the people of Mirkwood thus far?"  
  
"Only the heir to the throne." Gandalf waved his hand towards Legolas who sat quietly across the room.  
  
Elrond smiled at the young king and stood from his chair. "You're very brave and have made wise decisions, Legolas. I do not doubt that you will make the fairest king your people have seen since the founding of their kingdom."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later on that evening, Gimli had discovered that Legolas and Aragorn returned to Imladris and was in quite a mood that they had not gone to find him as soon as they arrived. He then noticed that they both were badly injured and he was finally told what happened.  
  
Legolas had to explain that there would be no journeying except that he was to travel with his people to the Grey Havens and sail to the Undying Lands. The dwarf's spirit dropped at this news, but he insisted on accompanying them to the west and across the seas.  
  
"I would follow you to the ends of the earth and beyond for a good adventure, my friend."  
  
Legolas smiled at Gimli's faithfulness though he could see the sorrow in the dwarf's eyes at the prospect of leaving Middle-Earth behind forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a filling and satisfying dinner, Gandalf saw to Legolas' and Aragorn's wounds himself one last time to make sure they were healing properly. Up in a guest room, he had just finished with Aragorn's arm and was busy wrapping it.  
  
Legolas sat nearby, watching the wizard work. "Mithrandir, I had been meaning to ask you things. The both of us have, really. Strange goings on in Mirkwood."  
  
Gandalf nodded slowly. "I know of these things. The wargs. they were not any ordinary race of warg you see wandering around orc- dwellings. These were mutated by the growing shadow in the forest. They had become so much a part of the evil that their very souls were connected to it. As it grew so did they, yet when it finally destroys the last of the forest it too will diminish and the dark creatures along with it."  
  
Aragorn sat a moment in silence before speaking. "Mithrandir,. when the wargs were killed, they shriveled into ash and disappeared entirely. What caused this?"  
  
"And not only the wargs," Legolas added, "but we also witnessed the same happen to a buck I shot on the way home."  
  
The old wizard nodded as he secured Aragorn's wrap. "What you saw was the effect the forest had on all creatures beneath its shadow. When an animal dies, its body disintegrates into the forest floor and brings about new plant life. This would help a forest to flourish. Mirkwood will soon perish, instead. The bodies of its creatures will bring no new life and the woods will soon be no more."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The people of Imladris were also to set off for the Grey Havens and the two parties agreed to travel together. Stores of food and supplies were prepared and every personal possession that could be carried was packed. The journey would be easy but long. Gandalf proposed to stay as long as the Lord was still dwelling in Rivendell, though that would soon come to an end as they all knew.  
  
So it was on one cloudy morning that the elves, a ranger, and a dwarf left Rivendell with heavy hearts. As the valley passed by behind them they grew more reluctant. It would be the last the elves saw of the fair elven refuge.  
  
Their road took them out of the valley and through the open fields and dense thickets westwards. Over a week's march they passed the Crossroads near the village of Bree and continued on past the Greenway.  
  
The sky above them began to clear itself of clouds as the group entered the Shire and traveled through Buckland in the Eastfarthing.  
  
The trail gradually got rougher as it took them through woods and bogs though the South and Westfarthings, yet the scenery was peaceful and quiet. The sky opened up blue above them and they welcomed the sudden faint smell of salt water as it reached their noses.  
  
Their weeks of travel ended when they sighted the seas just beyond a bend in the hills. The last mile was a race as they merrily chased each other to the sandy shores where a brilliant white ship with billowing sails waited for them.  
  
Legolas walked slowly, watching his people rejoice with a smile on his face. Aragorn strode at his side, as arm supporting him as the king was still a bit weak. They walked together in silence as they neared the groups that waited to board. They knew where their paths would lead them next and only wished they could relive the past and go on more adventures. The roads before them were splitting and would never cross each other again except beyond the lands of mortality.  
  
The sun proudly shone upon the sea, its reflection sparkling on the surface amidst a crystal clear sky. The ship that rested in the shallow waters on the shore was loaded with the supplies that had been carried by the elven horses. When the people of Mirkwood and Imladris began walking the gangplank, Legolas' mind began to whirl. He had only moments left on the land that had been his home for the three thousand years he had been alive and with the friend that meant more to him than the life he lived.  
  
The king grabbed a hold of Aragorn's arm as panic filled him. Now that it came to it, he wished to stay more than anything. The ranger took his other arm and shook his head. "Now you must lead your people, king of Greenwood. I too wish we did not have to part. but our duties call and our destinies are ahead of us. This is yours."  
  
Legolas nodded slowly and grimly. "We will find each other again." They threw themselves into each other's embrace. ". when we meet the adventure at every life's end. Namárië, my dear friend."  
  
They parted slowly, never leaving each other's gaze. Their hands fell apart and Legolas turned and walked to the waiting vessel. Aragorn fought to keep tears from forming but they found their way out and streaked down his face.  
  
Nanien joined with her brother and they climbed the gangplank together and boarded the ship.  
  
Blinking and gathering his wits, Aragorn mounted the horse that the elves had left for him to travel upon. The shores were now empty and the ship's anchor was lifted from the water.  
  
The ranger watched in sadness as the elvish boat glided slowly away towards the cliffs that lined the sea. On impulse, he spurred his horse and the steed leaped forward, carrying its rider swiftly over the deep sands and over the grassy fields. They raced along the steep cliffs that looked over the waters and galloped alongside the ship.  
  
Legolas stood at the carved railing and lifted himself momentarily from the gloom that had settled upon him as the vessel passed close by the cliffs. Aragorn rode near him and reached his hand out to his friend. The elf flung his arm out and they grasped each other's hands for several fleeting moments, then were yanked apart as Legolas was carried away and across the waters.  
  
The horse that bore the King of Men slid to a stop at the very peak of a cliff and Aragorn watched the ship drift further away. He wept openly and gazed out to the sea for a long while. The boat was now a speck on the horizon.  
  
'When we meet the adventure at every life's end.' His friend's words echoed in his mind. The end of both their lives would not be soon and Aragorn would simply have to be patient. Though, when they did find each other once again they would explore the greatest adventure of all time. together.  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"To the sea, to the sea! The white gulls are crying, The wind is blowing, and the white foam is flying. West, west away, the round sun is falling. Grey ship, grey ship, do you hear them calling, The voices of my people that have gone before me? I will leave, I will leave the woods that bore me; For our days are ending and our years failing. I will pass the wide waters lonely sailing. Long are the waves on the Last Shore falling, Sweet are the voices in the Lost Isle calling, In Eressëa, in Elvenhome that no man can discover, Where the leaves fall not: land of my people for ever!"  
  
-Legolas, Return of the King (pg. 289), "Legolas' Song of the Sea" 


	13. Epilogue

Duath uin Taur "Darkness of the Forest"  
  
By G. D. Gauss  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For disclaimer, rating, etc. see Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Epilogue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The long years saw Middle-Earth become less beautiful but strong and sturdy. The elves dwindled 'til there were none and the lands of men grew swiftly.  
  
Aragorn, the King of Gondor traveled little as he neared his elder years. His hair had grayed and his face was worn and showed the wisdom of time. He had one place yet to journey to before he himself was complete. On this journey he took with him a small leather pouch. Many pondered out loud what might be within but he would tell no one, not even his wife and queen, Arwen Undómiel.  
  
His road was long but he finally came upon land that had once been bleak and shadowed, a troubled wood. It now remained a quiet empty field, slowly rebuilding itself with each tiny sapling. Far into this place he rode and found ruins that once were a palace fair where dwelled the people of Mirkwood. He left the crippled building in peace and found a spot behind it amidst a peaceful garden that lived no more. Its trees and flowers had died long ago.  
  
It was here that the contents of the pouch became useful. When he had finished what he had come to do, Aragorn remounted and started the long journey back home.  
  
In many years' time, the king of Gondor passed and the Dúnedain continued to flourish. The forest of Mirkwood was soon risen again as the beautiful Greenwood and became the home of the creatures of light that dwelled in Middle-Earth.  
  
Somewhere, deep in its depths was a grave of a king and his three sons. Their tombstones stood tall for many years yet were visited little if at all. They eternally rested in a garden, and above them hung the silver boughs of three lýglam trees. These were the last traces on Middle- Earth of the memories lost forever when the people and the last king of this realm sailed to their final home across the seas. 


End file.
